Naruto's Bodyguard
by RyuuUmino
Summary: Kiyo is a hyper girl who seems to come out of nowhere and join Naruto's class a month before the Graduation Exams. She and her dog Kanemaru fit right in. But, there's something strange about her. And Kiba seems to know something that everyone else does not. Who is Kiyo and why is she so insistent that Naruto isn't a freak?
1. Chapter 1

"Did you hear that we're having a new classmate tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I heard it's a relative of Kiba's."

"I heard they're a spy for one of the other villages."

"That's stupid."

"The graduation exams are next month. Isn't it a bit to late for someone to join?"

Naruto looked around and listened to the chatter of his many classmates. They got let out early and they were just waiting for parents to show up. Naruto, on the other hand, was just waiting for the place to clear out. He just sat on his usual swing under the tree. He felt eyes on him again, but he was used to it by now. He just lowered his goggles onto his face and looked down.

"Hey, blondie! Psh!"

Naruto looked up at the sound of someone above him. He was met with a wide grin. It was a girl about his age with messy black hair that was sticking up in every direction. Her eyes were black, but with some gray in the middle. She had a bandage over her cheek but he still saw purple marks on her face that looked like Kiba's.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Why are you in the tree?"

The girl jumped down and landed on her hands and knees. "I'm not supposed to be here until tomorrow. Iruka-sensei gave me a crash course of my future classmates." She said, looking up at him.

"You didn't answer my question." Naruto said with a small smile. "Who are you?"

"Oh!" The girl said and stood up. "I'm Kiyo Inuzuka!" She said proudly, pointing a thumb at herself. "I'm going to be the best ninja in the world."

Naruto frowned. "No way! I'm going to be the Hokage. And he's the best ninja in the world."

Kiyo looked at him and smiled. "I'll be your bodyguard then! You can be Hokage, and I'll still be able to go out into action. Not do boring old paperwork."

"That's not all the Hokage does!" Naruto said, suddenly standing up and seeing Kiyo was about his height. Her hair was making her look taller.

"Really? Because when I went there, he was surrounded by papers." Kiyo said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"KIYO!"

Kiyo flinched and closed her eyes at the voice. Naruto turned to see it was a woman with neat brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark eyes like Kiyo's. She had red marks on her face as well, letting Naruto know she was related to Kiyo.

"What are you doing here? Mom told you to stay at the house and you could meet everyone tomorrow."

Kiyo looked down. "Sorry, Hana." She said softly. She looked back up at Naruto and smiled at him. "I didn't catch your name, blondie."

"It's Naruto. Naruto Uzamaki." Naruto smiled.

Kiyo nodded. "Okay. See you tomorrow Naruto Uzamaki!" She said as she ran past Hana and away.

Naruto watched them walk away and saw Kiba walk up to them. He sighed and got up, thinking it was time he went home. He jumped onto the Academy roof before jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he got home. He only had one thought the whole night. _I just made a friend._

* * *

Naruto ran down the street to the Academy, his backpack bouncing on his back. He actually didn't want to be late today. Kiyo would be there! He hoped that she would still be nice to him like she was yesterday. She didn't look at him with those eyes that looked like she wanted him to go away. They weren't cold. They were warm and welcoming.

"I'm here!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the classroom.

"You're actually on time." Iruka said, looking up at the clock. "Wow."

"That's how great I am!" Naruto grinned as he went to his seat.

"Don't get to cocky." Iruka said. "It was only by thirty seconds. If you walked through here any sooner, you would've been late."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto waved his hand.

"Okay. Now that class has started and everyone is here..." Iruka looked around the room and doing a quick head count. "I can introduce your new classmate." He turned towards the back of the room and threw his pencil at a mess of black hair in the back corner. "Her name is Kiyo Inuzuka. She's a cousin of Kiba's."

"Yeah?" Kiyo muttered as she lifted her head, rubbing the spot where the pencil hit her. "Oh. I'm Kiyo Inuzuka! Nice to meet you all!" She yelled as she threw the pencil back to Iruka.

"Okay, now that that is out of the way," Iruka said as he caught his pencil and put it on his clipboard. "I want you to get into groups of two or more. They will be your partners for the rest of the month until the graduation exams. You will study with them, and practice your jutsu with them."

Naruto sighed and sank in his seat. He'd probably be stuck with Shikamaru or Choji again. He glanced over at Kiyo to see Kiba was already talking to her. He stood up and went towards Shikamaru who was reading a book in his lap.

"So, Shikamaru. You and me again?" Naruto asked.

The lazy Nara nodded and stood up. "Let's go outside again." He said.

Naruto nodded. "Okay." He looked around and saw Kiyo and Kiba were gone. _Where'd they go?_ He wondered as he followed Shikamaru out.

"Hey, Naruto! Wait up!"

Naruto turned around as he heard Kiyo. The girl ran towards them with a black dog running at her heels. Kiba was also behind her, walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Can we join you?" Kiyo asked. She then looked at Shikamaru. "Oh! You're a Nara, right? You look just like your dad. Without the scars and wrinkles, though." She said.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru who looked thoroughly confused. "Who are you and how do you know my father?" He asked.

Kiyo shrugged. "My mom works with him sometimes."

Shikamaru nodded slowly. "Okay. Just don't be so annoying." He said and turned around, walking back down the hall.

Naruto turned and smiled at Kiyo. He couldn't wait to hang out with her. He looked at Kiba who was glaring at Kiyo. Naruto frowned. "Why are you glaring at her?" He asked. "Isn't she your cousin or something?"

Kiba looked at Naruto and nodded. "Yeah. She is." He said then walked past him after Shikamaru.

Naruto looked at Kiyo in confusion. "Oh, don't mind him." Kiyo sighed. "He's just upset that I'm in his class."

"Why?" Naruto asked as she started walking.

Kiyo looked at him and closed her eyes as she smiled. "It's just family tensions. It's okay." Then she turned around and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two weeks since Kiyo joined their class. She fit right in, accept for the fact that she seemed to know everything. Naruto was happily talking with Kiyo one day. They were walking out of the classroom and heading home. A few of the girls in their class walked up to them. Naruto didn't know any of their names.

"Can we talk to you Kiyo before you leave?" One of them asked. "Alone." She added, looking at Naruto.

"Sure." Kiyo said. "See you tomorrow, Naruto." She smiled and waved to him, walking away with them.

Naruto didn't think anything was weird. Until he saw Kiyo's arms and legs were bandaged up. He asked what happened, but she just laughed and said it wasn't anything he had to worry about.

The day after that, Naruto saw Kiyo talking with Sasuke at lunch. He had to stay inside and finish some work he neglected. But the two were conveniently within view of the window. What he also saw was the girls from before glaring at Kiyo. He suddenly became worried for her. Did those girls hurt her for hanging out with Sasuke?

As the parents were coming to pick them up, Naruto asked one of the girls if they knew anything about that. They just snapped at Naruto, calling him a freak. Her parents pulled her away, congratulating her on that.

Naruto looked down and sighed.

"No! You can not call him a freak!"

The girl and her parents stopped and turned around. Naruto looked up in surprise to see it was Kiyo.

"You do not know anything about him! He's just as normal as your daughter. If anything, he's better than her!" Kiyo said, walking towards them.

"Kiyo..." Naruto said, trying to get her to stop. "It's fine."

"No, it's not." Kiyo said and looked at Naruto. "No one should call the future Hokage a freak." She said. "And as your bodyguard, it's my job to make sure you get the respect you deserve."

Naruto looked at her in surprise. She still remembered that? He thought she forgot about that.

Kiba and Hana then got involved. "Shut up, Kiyo." Kiba said.

Hana apologized for Kiyo as Kiba talked to her.

Naruto looked down and ran away to his house. All because of him, again. It seemed wherever there was trouble, he was there. Why was that? What had he done to deserve this?

* * *

Today is what you would call the "First episode". Naruto just sees it as the day before the Graduation Exams.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiyo yelled as she ran up to him.

"Hey Kiyo." Naruto said.

"What's with all the paint?" She asked as she followed Naruto through the streets and towards Hokage Rock.

"I'm going to paint the whole town!" Naruto declared.

Kiyo grinned. "Can I help?"

"Sure!" Naruto smiled at her and handed her a paint brush and a bucket of paint. "You can start painting anything you want." He said.

"Hai!" Kiyo grinned before jumping off.

Once Naruto was satisfied he had done a good job, he turned back and saw Kiyo was on top of the Academy. She waved her paint brush as Naruto went towards her.

"Class is going to start. You better hide while I go in." Kiyo said. "See you in a bit." She said before jumping away.

Naruto grinned and went to wait for everyone to notice the mess. Kiyo certainly painted the town. Almost everything was painted with some sort of design. It was great!

"NARUTO!"

 _Time to go!_ Naruto thought as the people started to yell his name.

"Where is that troublesome kid?" Someone asked.

"There he is!" Naruto looked behind him and saw some shinobi chasing after him. He laughed and continued running.

Meanwhile, Kiyo was in the bathroom washing the paint off of her. She heard a knock on the door and a soft voice.

"Kiyo. You in there?" It was Kiba.

"Yeah. hold on." Kiyo said as she dried her hands and opened the door. "What do you need?"

"I know you said you couldn't tell me, but it's been almost a month since you joined my class." Kiba said.

Kiyo sighed and put a hand on her hip. "I already told you all I could. It's part of a mission."

"But what kind of mission?" Kiba asked. "Are you just checking in to see what's going on at the academy? Because why my class? You could've fit in one of the other classes."

"It's not because it's your class." Kiyo said. "I'm here to protect someone. It's my first mission as a Jounin. And probably my only mission." She crossed her arms below her chest.

"Who are you here to protect?" Kiba asked.

Kiyo gave him a knowing look and Kiba's eyes widened. "No way."

Kiyo nodded. "Yes way. Now let's get going. I think I hear Naruto and Iruka-sensei coming back." She put on her wide smile and grabbed Kiba's hand, pulling him back to their class. "And don't you dare tell _anyone_." She added in a truly threatening voice.

Kiba kept glancing at Kiyo and Naruto as they lined up to preform the Transformation Jutsu. He couldn't believe it. What was so special about that kid that required a Jounin to protect him? Sure he sucked at just about everything accept his Sexy Jutsu.

"Kiyo." Iruka said as Kiyo stepped forward.

Kiyo nodded and closed her eyes. "Transformation Jutsu." She said and turned into Iruka. She turned back to her normal self and went to Naruto.

 _There must be something else._ Kiba thought. Wither that, or she's lying. She was always a very good liar. Knew how to cover up her tracks and use solid evidence to back up her lie.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you ready for the test?" Naruto asked Kiyo.

Kiyo nodded. "Yeah! I know I'm going to pass!" She said, pumping her fist into the air.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah!" He cheered as he entered the classroom.

"You will be preforming to Clone Jutsu." Iruka said calmly.

"What!" Naruto said in surprise. He sank down in his seat and frowned. _That's my worst technique!_

"It'll be okay." Kiyo whispered to him.

"Uzamaki, Naruto." Iruka called.

Naruto looked at Kiyo in confusion. Wasn't she supposed to go before him? Isn't that how the alphabet worked? He stood up as Kiyo ushered him on.

"Good luck!" Kiyo grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

Naruto nodded as he left to go to the room.

"Congrats, Kiba!" Kiyo grinned as she hugged her cousin.

"It seems that everyone passed." Kiba said.

"But..." Kiyo looked around and saw Naruto sitting on his swing alone.

Kiba followed her gaze. "Guess you have to stay here for another year." Kiba smirked at Kiyo.

Kiyo sighed and looked away. "I'll go tell the Hokage." She sighed. "Come on Kanemaru." She said to her dog before they disappeared.

Kiba looked back at where Naruto was and saw he was talking with someone. It looked like the other guy who was in the room with Iruka-sensei. What was his name? Mizuki-sensei, right?

* * *

Kiyo nodded as the Hokage told them to find Naruto. She nodded and jumped off towards Naruto's house. She was reporting to the Hokage as someone burst in, saying that Naruto had stolen the Scroll of Sealing. Even she knew why that was such a bad thing. The youngest person in the village who knows the truth.

She was dressed in her Jounin attire, including Kanemaru in a special pocket on her back. Her flak jacket was a bit stiff from lack of use in the past month, but she knew better than to complain about that.

She was Iruka and went towards him until she was beside him. "Iruka." She said.

He looked at her and sighed. "I don't know." He said. "But we have to find him. You check there, I'll check here." He pointed.

Kiyo nodded and went to Training Ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death. She didn't go to deep into there, she just went to the tower and back out, heading to where Iruka went. She didn't have great memories from that forest. And she didn't think Naruto would be there. He didn't even know about that place. At least he shouldn't.

She stopped in a tree as she heard talking. It sounded like Iruka and Mizuki. She frowned as she heard what they were saying.

"Don't tell him!" Iruka yelled.

"You, Naruto. Are the Nine-Tailed Fox! The beast that killed Iruka's parents and the Fourth Hokage. He hates you, along with every other shinobi in this village!" Mizuki said. "You ever wonder why everyone hated you for no reason at all? And everyone knew it, accept for you."

Kiyo's eyes widened as she heard the silence. She looked at Kanemaru and sent him out, seeing as he could go around unnoticed easier than she could. She closed her eyes and focused on Kanemaru. Then, when he barked, she shot forward, two kunai drawn. Kanemaru scratched at Mizuki's legs, leaving deep gashes in place.

"It seems you brought company, Iruka." Mizuki said. "To bad she came just to see you die." He ducked and Kiyo landed in front of him.

Kiyo looked around and saw Naruto was gone. Iruka was on the ground with a shuriken in his back. "Kanemaru, go." She said. A soft bark responded to her.

"I knew there was something wrong with you suddenly showing up to the academy." Mizuki said as he circled Kiyo. "I never thought you would wear a flak jacket and look at someone with such cold eyes."

Kiyo narrowed her eyes and glanced behind her as she heard the grass crunch and saw Iruka was gone. Probably after Naruto. She looked back at Mizuki and a pain flared up her shoulder. She fell back and hit the ground, looking at the kunai lodged into her shoulder.

"I don't have time to deal with you at the moment." He said. "You stay here like a good little girl, and I'll be back to finish you off." He transformed into Iruka and shot off.

Kiyo closed her eyes and breathed slowly and pulled out the kunai, letting out a gasp of pain. She shook it off, _I'll take care of it later_. Then she went in the direction Mizuki went.

When she finally found them, she saw a lot of Naruto's pummeling Mizuki. Kiyo watched in surprise as she jumped down. Kanemaru was licking Iruka's wounds while Iruka was leaning up against a tree. She jumped down as the clone Narutos turned back into one Naruto. He looked really tired.

"Sorry. I kinda got carried away. Are you okay, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto looked at Iruka. "Kiyo? When did you get here?" He asked, just now seeing Kiyo standing there. "You're dressed like Iruka." He said. "And you're hurt!"

Kiyo held up her hand to stop his advance. She looked at Iruka and smiled softly. "I'll go return the scroll, Iruka." She said. "I trust you've got it covered here?"

Iruka laughed and smiled. "Yeah. Go on, Kiyo." He said.

Kiyo nodded and looked at a confused Naruto before she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto looked at Iruka as the Chunin smiled at him. "Come here, Naruto. I have something I want to give you."

"I have the scroll, sir." Kiyo said, holding it out to the Hokage.

He smiled and walked towards Kiyo, taking it from her. "Thank you, Kiyo. You did a good job." He said, putting a hand on her head.

Kiyo looked at him in surprise at the kind gesture.

He smiled. "Let's go ease the shinobi waiting outside." He said. "Then we'll patch up your shoulder."

Kiyo nodded and followed him outside. Indeed, the other ninja were gathered there, all talking about how they couldn't find Naruto.

"No need to worry." The Hokage said. "The scroll is safe. Naruto will be back shortly."

Kiyo smiled at the confused shinobi. She looked down at her feet and breathed deeply. She didn't do anything to protect Naruto. And that was her mission. She hoped to be more successful in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was beside himself the next day. He was a ninja! He graduated! He looked left and right as he tried to find Kiyo. He had so many questions for her. He was almost hoping that whatever happened that night was just a dream. Kiyo wasn't wounded, Iruka didn't get hurt because of him. And he wasn't the Nine-Tailed Fox.

He couldn't find Kiyo until Iruka found him. "You need to take your picture now." He said. "Don't do something ridiculous and stupid, okay?"

Naruto smiled. "Okay. But, Iruka-sensei?" He waited until the brunette was looking at him again. "About Kiyo..."

Iruka closed his eyes and sighed. "You don't need to worry about her. She's fine, just needs to rest her shoulder."

"But why?" Naruto asked. He wanted to know to what extent his friend was hurt.

Iruka put a hand on his head. "A kunai cut her muscle and needs her rest. Trust me." Then Iruka turned around and walked away.

Naruto blinked in surprise. First Iruka gets hurt, now it's taking Kiyo a while to heal. And Kiyo did have a different look in her eyes and a more serious tone, yesterday. He shook his head and grinned. He had a picture to take! He turned on his heel and ran home to prepare. He had a _great_ idea!

 ** _We all know what happens and Naruto walks away and heads to his orientation._**

Naruto smiles to himself as he walks up to the academy. He was feeling pretty good about himself. Now to surprise everyone and show them that he _did_ pass!

"Naruto!" He looked up as he heard his name. "Thank goodness I got here on time."

"Kiyo!" Naruto gasped and stood up. "I heard you we-" He stopped as Kiyo covered his mouth.

She put a finger to her lips and leaned forward, whispering into his ear. "What happened is supposed to stay confidential. Don't tell _anyone_. Understand?" She said in a very mature and cold tone. She stepped back as Naruto nodded.

"What are you both doing here? This meeting is for graduates only." Shikamaru said. "You didn't take the test, and you didn't pass."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. "Look. See these headbands? We passed. And it suits me very well." He grinned.

Kiyo smiled and chuckled lightly. She scanned the room and saw the Hyuga girl staring at Naruto. She smirked and looked away. _Naruto has an admirer_. She thought.

 _Thumpthumpthumpthump!_

Kiyo looked towards the door as she heard quick footsteps. From what it sounded like, there was two of them. The door was pushed open to reveal Sakura and Ino.

"I win!" They both said. Then bent over to catch their breath. Then they started claiming that she had won. It went on for a while.

"Kiyo!" Naruto whisper yelled, pulling on Kiyo who was sitting next to him. "It's Sakura!"

Kiyo nodded. The girl Naruto has a crush on. She watched as Sakura turned in their direction and her face lit up. Kiyo looked behind her and saw Sasuke. _Shit_. She got up and quickly moved to the seat in front of Naruto.

"M-morning Sakura." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Move it!" Sakura shoved Naruto to the floor and Kanemaru yelped.

"Oh. I didn't see you there, sorry." Naruto said, rubbing his head and holding out the other hand to the black puppy.

Kanemaru only yapped at him and scratched at his sleeve, but not hitting his skin.

"Okay. Okay. You're not happy with me. I'm sorry." Naruto said, holding his hands behind him, away from the sharp claws of the puppy. He looked up as girls _and_ guys started fighting over who would sit next to Sasuke.

Kiyo was watching from her new seat and gulped it surprise. Thank goodness no one noticed she had that seat before. She would be in a world of hurt. She looked over at Sasuke again only to see he was having a staring contest with Naruto. "Naruto..." Kiyo sighed. She could almost see the electricity between their eyes. The crowd was egging Sasuke to beat up Naruto. Until Naruto suddenly tipped forward. It was silent.

Kiyo covered her mouth to hold in a laugh. _I guess Ms. Hyuga won't be getting Naruto's first kiss._ She smirked.

Naruto and Sasuke held their throats and gagged. "My mouth! I've been poisoned!" "I'm going to be sick."

Kiyo let out a bark of laughter only to feel something she felt many times before. Hate. She turned around and saw just about every girl was ready to pummel Naruto to a pulp. Sakura cracked her knuckles to add to the effect. And Naruto was badly bruised after all that. Kiyo took care of him as Iruka told them about being a full-fledged ninja starting today. Three-man squad, Jonin instructor, the usual.

Kiyo looked around as teams were made. She had moved to the back of the room and was leaning up against the wall. out of sight from anyone. The only thing signified her presence here was Kanemaru pacing around Iruka and his desk. By the time the teams were decided, Naruto looked back at her with worry all over his face. She had not been assigned to a three-man squad like everyone else. Her name wasn't called.

Kiyo didn't look worried at all. If anything, she looked thankful.

"I will introduce you to your Jonin teachers this afternoon. You are dismissed until then." Iruka said.

Kiyo waited, still as a stone. She could afford to leave Naruto alone to his own devises. He was probably not even going to leave the Academy grounds. Once it was cleared, Kiyo then stepped up towards Iruka.

"Yes, you are working with Kakashi." Iruka said. "But he requires that you take his test as well. You don't get a free-bee just because your an undercover Jonin."

Kiyo smiled and sighed. "I figured as much. I'll be back after lunch. Now to hope Naruto and Sasuke aren't killing each other." She said jokingly.

Iruka chuckled. "There's a chance they will be. Good luck."


	5. Chapter 5

Kiyo breathed deeply as she watched Sasuke and Sakura interact. She was in a nearby tree eating her lunch. She was going to introduce herself, but didn't want to ruin the moment they were having. It almost made Kiyo jealous. She never had any time for relationships or even crushes. She was always seen as someone else. Whether she was to young, to strong, to smart, or to cold and distant.

"He's annoying. Enjoys it when I make mistakes. He doesn't understand a single things about me. He's just annoying."

Kiyo turned her attention back to the two Genin as Sakura talked.

"All I want, is for you to accept me, Sasuke." She finished looking at the Uchiha. "I'll do anything for that."

Kanemaru shoved his nose into Kiyo's leg, almost making her fall down. She pushed chakra to her feet and managed to stay undetected. They were to caught up in their moment. She looked back at the two to see Sasuke running away, holding his stomach. "They were going to kiss, weren't they?" Kiyo asked, looking at Kanemaru. The puppy just nodded.

Kiyo sighed. "I'm going to say hi now." She said in a chipper voice as she purposefully released the chakra on her feet and fell to the ground.

"Hya!" Sakura yelled in surprise. "What the- Kiyo!" She yelled in frustration.

"Hi, Sakura." Kiyo smiled sweetly. "I just got news that I'll be apart of your group. Seeing as there's an odd number of students." She said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"What are you doing here?!" Sakura yelled.

Kiyo stood up and frowned. "I just wanted to meet my fellow team mate. Sheesh." She muttered with a light pout. "Don't have to be so rude."

"How long have you been up there?" Sakura continued to yell.

Kiyo chose to stay where she was, a good distance away so if Sakura tried to attack her, Kiyo could run away easily.

"When Sasuke was running away." Kiyo answered. "Was there something going on you didn't want me to see?" She smirked.

"No!" Sakura said, though the blush on her face meant the answer was _Yes!_

Kiyo put her hands up. "Okay. Um, can I still sit with you?" She suddenly got nervous. She looked down at her shifting feet and Sakura just noticed a small bag behind her back. Her lunch.

Sakura looked at her and suddenly felt a bit guilty. She had talked with Kiyo a few times and she was a great girl. Always helping her and giving her another way to look at problems. "Okay." She said and scooted over, patting the seat next to her.

Kiyo looked up with a grin and ran towards Sakura, sitting down roughly on the bench. "Thank you, Sakura!" She smiled sweetly.

Sakura sighed and nodded. "You're welcome."

* * *

"How come we're the last ones here!" Naruto yelled. "Kiyo even left!"

"Will you quiet down?" Sakura said.

"You were the last one to see her. Where did she go?" Naruto.

"How am I supposed to know? She left saying she had something to do."

"Just shut up." Sasuke muttered.

"You shut up!" Naruto responded.

"Don't tell Sasuke to shut up." Sakura yelled.

Naruto groaned loudly. Then his face broke out into a grin. He pushed a chair up to the door and grabbed an eraser.

"What are you doing?" Sakura sked, her voice now soft.

"If he is a Jonin, he wouldn't fall for a silly prank." Sasuke said.

 _Bark!_

The door opened as everyone was watching. Kiyo walked in without being hit by the eraser. A head of white hair walked in after her only to be hit by the eraser instead. There was silence in the room only for Naruto to bust out laughing. Sakura apologized quickly. And Sasuke looked away with a disapproving face.

Kakashi looked at Kiyo who had her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking. "Let's see. From my first impression of you guys, I have one thing to say." He said lazily. "I hate you."

* * *

Team Seven sat around in a group. Kiyo was behind Naruto and beside Sasuke with Kanemaru on her head. Kakashi was in front of them, leaning on the railing.

"Okay. Now that we are here, why don't we get to know each other." He suggested.

"How would we do that?" Sakura asked.

"Hm... Tell us a few things about yourself. You name, things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future."

"Why don't you go first? So we can see how it's done."

Kakashi nodded and looked up. "Me? Okay. My name is Kakashi Hatake. Things I like... I like many things. And I don't feel like telling you what I hate. Dreams for the future... I never really thought about it. Next."

Kiyo frowned lightly. "That wasn't very informative."

"Why don't you start, then?"

Kiyo grinned and nodded. "Okay! My name is Kiyo Inuzuka. I like dogs and training. I hate a few things that shall remain unnamed. And I've already reached my dream!"

Kakashi looked at her with his one eye and nodded. "Okay. Next."

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki! I like ramen, especially instant ramen. I hate that three minutes you have to wait for after you pour the water into the instant ramen. And I am going to be Hokage!"

"Next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I Like, I mean... _who_ I like is.. My dreams for the future..." She blushed as she glanced at Sasuke every other word.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi egged on.

"Naruto!" She said without hesitation.

"And now you." Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't particularly like a lot of things. And I hate a number of things as well. My dream, no it's not a dream because I will make it a reality. I am going to destroy a certain someone." Sasuke said seriously.

Kiyo looked at him in surprise then glanced at Kakashi.

"...Good. You are all very unique in your own ways." He eventually said. "Tomorrow, we are going to do our first assignment together as a team." He said.

"Really?!" Naruto said in excitement and surprise. "What are we going to do!?"

"Oh, I don't think I should tell you."

"Why's that, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Because you might get scared." He answered simply.

"Aw! Come on, Kakashi-sensei!" Kiyo complained. "Tell us!"

"We're doing a training exercise." He said.

"But we did a lot of those before at the Academy. Why would we do another one?" Sakura asked.

"Because. This isn't going to be like your normal Academy training exercise." Kakashi said slowly.

"And why's that?" Kiyo asked.

"Because, you're going to go up against me."


	6. Chapter 6

It has been two hours since they were all supposed to meet up. Kakashi and Kiyo were no where to be seen. Kanemaru, on the other hand, was at the meeting spot. Which everyone found strange.

Kiyo, was actually standing right next to Kakashi as they looked at the many names on the memorial.

"You should've went to the others." Kakashi said as they began walking away.

Kiyo shrugged. "I had to visit this at some point, so why not while my late teacher is." She said.

"Why did you leave Kanemaru with the others?"

"Because." Kiyo shrugged.

"So..." Kakashi said, pausing in his step.

Kiyo stopped just ahead of him, still looking forward.

"What do you think? Will they be able to pass the test?" He asked.

"Well, they don't have very good teamwork. Sasuke has a goal and wants to reach that goal by any means necessary as fast as he possible. Sakura only pays attention to Sasuke. And Naruto is very independent and most likely won't allow help."

"Okay. Think you can help them? I'll be there in five minutes."

Kiyo turned around and looked up at him. "Of course, Kakashi-sensei! Don't be late." She grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Then she disappeared in a puff of white smoke and appeared a little ways away from the trio.

She breathed rapidly to make it look like she had been running all the way from her house as she ran up to them. "H-Hey guys!" She gasped and almost ran into Sasuke as she slid to a stop. She put her hands on her knees and breathed deeply. "Sorry I'm late. Is Kakashi-sensei here yet?"

"No." Naruto sighed.

"Why are you so late?" Sakura asked. "Why was Kanemaru here before you?"

Kiyo looked up at Sakura and grinned. "Mom said I had to take a shower and clean my room before I left. I may or may not have procrastinated. So I sent Kanemaru ahead of me."

"What did you expect him to do? Train for you?" Sasuke asked.

Kiyo looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "No. I was thinking he could practice his Man-Beast-Clone and pretend to be me. Anyway, enough about me." She waved her hands in front of her face. "What do you guys think about this? How should we do it?"

"What are you talking about? We don't even know what we're doing." Sakura said.

"Well." Kiyo said and took a deep breath. "A great shinobi always has some sort of plan. And it usually revolves around everyone's strengths and weaknesses. We know that we are going to have to fight Kakashi-sensei in some way shape or form. And the best way to do that would be together." She explained, her hand motioning to everyone. "For example, if Naruto attacks, Sasuke and I can attack from behind and try to catch Kakashi-sensei from behind. Sakura can provide backup and if someone gets incapacitated, she should be ready to remove them from danger." She looked around at everyone's faces as they soaked in the information.

And it was the reaction she expected, but hoped wouldn't happen.

"No way in hell am I letting Sasuke fight with me! I won't need help against Kakashi-sensei!"

"I'm not going to be some loser's backup. He'll just get in the way."

"Of course I'll help Sasuke! Naruto can handle himself."

Kiyo sighed and looked down at Kanemaru.

"Hello, guys." Came Kakashi's voice.

Everyone perked up and looked at the Jonin.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Sorry." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around."

Everyone just stared at him with a unamused looked. Kiyo's was secretly laughing inside. She planned to use that at least once in the future.

"Anyway..." Kakashi coughed and walked over to one of the three wooden poles set up. "I set this alarm to noon." He said slowly. "Your goal, is to get these bells from me." He said as he held up two bells. He shook his hand so they lightly jingled. "If you fail to do so..." He pointed to the three poles. "I will tie you up and eat lunch in front of you."

Naruto, Sakura, and Kiyo reacted poorly. "So that's why you said not to eat..." Kiyo groaned, holding her stomach.

Sakura quickly recovered and held her hand up a bit. "Wait, why is there only two bells? And four of us?"

"To split us up." Kiyo muttered under her breath.

"At least two of you will be tied to the pole." Kakashi said. "And yes, Kiyo. You are correct. I'm going to see which out of the four of you are capable of becoming shinobi. The other two will fail." He clasped the bells in his hand. "The only way for you to pass is if you come at me with the intent of killing me."

"But, sensei!" Sakura protested immediately. "It's that a bit to dangerous?"

"Yeah." Naruto laughed. "You couldn't even dodge a chalk eraser. How can you dodge a shuriken?"

"The one's who complains the most is usually the one with the least abilities. So, you should ignore the one with the lowest grades." Kakashi said casually, turning away from a now fuming Naruto. "We will start after I say, _Ready go_."

Kiyo tensed up and her hand hovered above her kunai pouch. Naruto sprinted forward, a kunai already in his hands.

"Naruto!" Sakura said in surprise.

Kiyo gasped as Kakashi grabbed Naruto's kunai and held it to the back of the boy's neck. _He's fast!_ She thought, eyes wide. She was a new Jounin. This guy used to be apart of the ANBU.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiyo backed away as Kakashi relaxed and let Naruto's hand go.

"I didn't even say _Go_ yet." Kakashi said. "But, at least you came at me with an intent to kill me. That's good."

Kiyo bent her knees as Kakashi looked around at the four of them. "Well... Ready, go!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Now, I'm just going to skip this because it's all the same and I'm lazy. Kiyo doesn't make a move or even try to retrieve a bell. She does heal Sakura and bring her out of the genjutsu. She got Sasuke out of the ground and woke up Sakura. She listened to Sasuke rant, then the bell rang. Kiyo was tied up for not even trying, and Kanemaru was at her feet, scratching at the wooden pole.**_

 _ **And that's where I pick back up again!**_

* * *

"About the results of this exercise," Kakashi said. "None of you need to go back to the Academy."

Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "What?!"

"Wait?" Sakura said softly. "I passed? All I did was pass out. That was good?"

Sasuke was looking down while Sakura and Naruto were celebrating. Kiyo, on the other hand, was relaxing and looking like she was falling asleep.

"Does that mean... All four of us?" Naruto asked in excitement.

"Yeah." Kakashi closed his eye. "You three should actually quit being ninja all together."

Everyone froze. Kiyo opened her eyes in surprise.

"Why would we quit being ninjas!?" Naruto asked. "So what, we couldn't get a stupid bell. Why should we quit?" Naruto kicked and yelled angrily.

"Because you four are children who don't deserve to be ninja." Kakashi said calmly.

Kiyo looked over at the other three. Well, it would make guarding Naruto a lot easier if he wasn't going to be in constant danger... "Sasuke!" She yelled as the Uchiha suddenly stood up and ran towards Kakashi. He reached for a kunai, his eyes narrowed with anger.

Kiyo watched as it took not even a second for Sasuke to be pinned in a position he wouldn't be able to do anything. She closed her eyes and sighed. This brought back memories. But her test wasn't as hard as this. It was similar, but not this dependent on teamwork.

"Don't step on Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"Do you think it's easy being a ninja?" Kakashi asked, his eye no longer lazy or closed in a smile. It was now narrowed with a coldness that is completely different then the man who was reading the Make-Out Paradise while fighting. "Did you ever think of why you are in groups? Since you obviously don't know the answer, and the answer would've insured you pass or failed."

"That's what we're asking." Sakura said quietly. "What is the answer?"

"Are you all really that brain-dead?" Kakashi asked. "Inuzuka, I know you know the answer."

Kiyo straightened out immediately at the sound of her name. "Yes sir." She said.

"Why does she know the answer and we don't?" Naruto asked.

"Teamwork." Kiyo said in the same tone Kakashi was speaking in.

Sakura looked at her in surprise. "Teamwork..? Like, working together?"

"Correct. But it's to late for you to notice it now." Kakashi said. "If you had all worked together, you might've gotten both bells."

"Wait a second." Sakura said. "Why do we need teamwork if there's only two bells? If we all worked hard to get it, two of us would've failed anyway. A group conflict would occur instead of teamwork."

"The test was to put us against each other." Kiyo said. "This is a way to see who will put the team before the mission, or the success of the mission before the safety of their team mates."

"Correct, again." Kakashi said boredly. "I believe Kiyo tried to explain it to you before, correct? Even after that, you were pathetic."

"But that's unfair!" Sakura interrupted. "Kiyo didn't even try to help us!"

"Actually, she did." Kakashi said. "She broke the genjutsu on you, and helped Sasuke. She freed Naruto from the trap as well. She knew it was pointless to attack on her own, and knew none of you would accept her help."

Naruto looked down then at Kiyo. Again, the girl looked like she was asleep. Like this was normal.

"Missions are done in groups, for that very reason. There's always at least one supporter. One who knows how to heal, break genjutsu, and support his or her team in any situation. There's one person who's great and generally a leader. Everyone has their onw individual skills, but they work together to make it work. If one person decided to step out of line, one wrong move can jeopardize the mission, and the life of a team mate. For example..." Kakashi reached to his pouch and pulled out a kunai. "Sakura." He said slowly. "Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!" He held the kunai close to Sasuke's neck.

"What!"

"No! Why me?"

"That will happen." Kakashi said as he put the kunai back into his pouch. "If one of you is taken hostage, one of you will end up dead." He stood up and walked towards the monument. "In every mission, your life is put on the line. See this stone? It has the names of many great shinobi. Every single one is praised as a hero."

"Oh! I like that!" Naruto said. "I'm going to get my name into that stone! Believe it!"

"No, you're not Naruto." Kiyo said.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked. He looked over at Kiyo to see she was looking up. "Everyone on that stone was KIA."

Naruto closed his eyes. "KIA?" He asked.

"Those who were killed in action." Sakura said.

"So you don't want to be on that stone. At least not for a long time." Kiyo said lightly.

"Exactly." Kakashi said. "The names of my friends are carved in this stone. Kiyo's parents are here as well."

Sakura gasped silently and turned to look at the usually hyper Inuzuka. "But... You said that your mom..."

Kiyo shook her head. "Later, I promise."

Sasuke looked down and Naruto clenched his teeth. This was turning out to be a horrible day!

"I'll give you one more chance." Kakashi's voice rang through the silence.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiyo looked at him in surprise.

"However." Kakashi said before they could say anything. "It will be much harder. If you are up to it, eat your lunch. One other thing, don't let Naruto eat. And Kiyo, follow me. Since you already broke the ropes."

The ropes dropped, surprising everyone else. "Hai." She said and jogged up to Kakashi as they both sped away.

Once they were a good distance away, Kakashi turned to look at the young Jounin. "Think they will actually do it?" He asked.

Kiyo glanced over her shoulder and shrugged. "I'm not sure. Sasuke might have the sense to. And Sakura will follow, of course. But, it's not for certain."

Kakashi nodded and breathed deeply. "I wasn't aware you were telling them you had parents. Sorry about that."

"Meh." Kiyo shrugged lightly. "It's fine. They were going to find out anyway. When do you think I should tell them?"

Kakashi put a hand on his chin and looked up. "How about..."

"Here."

That one word stopped both the Jounin, making them both turn to look at the Genin. Sasuke was holding out his lunch to Naruto. And after a few words, Sakura was following his lead.

Kiyo looked up at Kakashi and smiled softly. "It seems you do get to train some Genin." She said. "So, how do we explain why I had to follow you?"

"I could've told you to fight me, because you neglected to do anything. Or I could say I sent you to get your onw lunch." Kakashi suggested.

Kiyo nodded. "I'm all up for lunch."

"Okay. You better get going."

"Don't scare them to badly." Kiyo sighed.

"Who, me?" Kakashi pointed to himself his eye showing fake innocence.

Kiyo laughed lightly and waved. "Okay. Have fun. I'll go report the Hokage." Then she was gone.

Kakashi turned back to the three. "You see that, Obito." He muttered to himself, lifting up his headband. "Don't let me mess up again." He said as he pulled it down, feeling a light push forward. He jumped and landed in front of the three Genin, an angry glare in his eye. "You!" He said darkly. "You broke the rules. Now you must face the consequences."

He listened as they bravely told him off and waited for a dramatic effect. "You pass." He smiled at them.


	8. Chapter 8

_**How did you guys like that? I was writing non stop, and edited it a little bit. But I wanted to get it published, so sorry if it wasn't as good as I could've made it. By the way, I'm thinking of making a few of Kiyo's friends show up at some point. And I want to see if you guys want your OCs in this or something. I personally think it would be awesome, but that's just me. So if you want you, or an OC in here, just send me some quick info or a form. Depends.**_

 _ **Also, thank you for all the wonderful feedback! It's been keeping me engaged in this story. Now, onto the Land of Waves!**_

* * *

Kiyo hummed happily as she walked down the road. She was to meet her team at the gate for their newest mission. And it was C-Ranked. It's not like Kiyo has never done any C-Rank missions before. She remembered her first C-Ranked mission with her first team. She shook her head and closed her eyes. She couldn't afford to do any flashbacks now.

"Hey! Kiyo! You made it!"

Kiyo opened her eyes and grinned cheekily. "Hey guys!" She waved.

"Oh no. Another one?" Sighed Tanzuna as he saw Kiyo run to Naruto and act almost exactly like the hyper boy. They were even about the same height.

Kiyo turned to look at Tanzuna and her smile dropped as she looked at him, evaluating him. It almost unnerved the guy. He was about to say something when Kiyo beat him to it.

"My name is Kiyo Inuzuka! You better remember that!" She said and closed her eyes and laughed lightly. What surprised Tanzuna even more was the face of a puppy in her mess of hair. It barked at him and wagged its tail.

"Okay..." He said slowly. Why did he have to be defended by a bunch of amateur kids?

"Woo hoo!" Naruto yelled as he walked out of the gate. "Let's go guys! Let's go! lets go!"

"Why are you so excited?" Kiyo asked.

"This will be my first time outside of the village." Naruto said, looking at the other four as they walked out and ahead of him.

"Really?" Kiyo asked as the two of them began walking. "Well, I hope you like it."

"I know I will! Believe it!" Naruto grinned, raising a fist to the sky.

Kiyo smiled and put her hands behind her back. "How far down can we go?" She asked Kakashi.

"How about you stay with the rest of us." He responded.

Kiyo pouted lightly and nodded. "Okay."

"Our mission is to protect Mr. Tanzuna. We can't just leave him." Sakura said with a tired sigh.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

Kiyo went to Naruto and poked his shoulder and the two began to whisper to each other and laughing. Sakura looked at Kakashi with a worried look.

"What are they planning?" She asked.

Kakashi looked at the two then back at Sakura. "Why do you assume their planning something?"

"Because, well..." Sakura frowned lightly as she thought about how to best answer. "Because they're always planning something troublesome together. It's what they do."

Kakashi looked back up Naruto yelled something, quickly being silenced by Kiyo. "Well, they might be planning something. That doesn't mean it will necessarily be a bad thing, though."

Sakura sighed and nodded. "If you say so, Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kiyo yelled as two men suddenly jumped out at them, chains of some sort were wrapped around the Jounin. Her eyes widened as she saw the chains tighten, and cut through like he was made of rubber. She shook her head and went to Naruto to protect him, kunai drawn.

"Kiyo! What just happened!?" Naruto asked in a panic.

"Just stay calm." Kiyo commanded as Kanemaru growled from his position in Kiyo's hair.

"One down." Came a voice behind Naruto. "You're next."

Kiyo turned around sharply to look at the guy as she was suddenly grabbed and thrown back. There were two of them, of course. "Naruto!" She yelled as the clawed tool came down and blood fell to the ground.

Sasuke went to Naruto's rescue while Sakura went to Tanzuna's side. Kanemaru helped Sasuke and clawed at one of the guys with a bark. Kiyo went to Naruto once she was sure they were safe. She saw Kakashi jump in, so they were fine.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Kiyo asked, already pulling out bandages and a cloth to clean up his hand.

"I-I'm fine." He said softly. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. But his weapon was poisoned so we have to get it out of your system before it infects you." Kiyo said calmly.

"Correct, Kiyo." Kakashi said. "It would be best if we went to the nearest town and rested there until Naruto is fully healed."

"What!" Naruto said. "No way!"

Kiyo didn't listen as Naruto began to talk. But she did stop when her kunai was suddenly in his hand. "Naruto!" She yelled.

"I swear on this wound." He said, his body shaking slightly. "I will protect you, Mister Bridge Builder. With this kunai knife. Believe it! I will complete this mission."

Kiyo stared at Naruto with wide eyes. Where was this coming from? What was he _thinking_?

"Naruto, that was very touching and all..." Kakashi said slowly. "But if you loose any more blood, you're going to die." He said bluntly.

"AH! Help me! Help me! I don't want to die!" Naruto panicked.

Kiyo grabbed his hand. "Sit still, Naruto." She said and pulled the kunai out slowly, before beginning to clean it. She was about to cast a healing jutsu when she saw the wound was already closing on its own. So, it's healing so quickly? Is this because of the Nine-Tails?

"Is it going to be okay?!" Naruto asked.

Kiyo went on to wrapping his hand and smiled. "Yes. You'll be fine. I promise." She said.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I was asked for a bit of background on Kiyo. I'm not going to give it to you all in one chapter because what's the fun in that? I was thinking maybe I could do flashbacks at the end of each chapter from here on out. But I want to know, what you would like to know. So I can sort everything out easier. Now that that's out of the way, let's get back to it!**_

* * *

Kiyo and Kakashi were still on high alert after the run-in with the two Chunin from another village. Kakashi asked Tazuna the real intentions of this mission while they were on a boat. Because this was a C-Rank mission. Enemy shinobi should not be encountered at all on these missions. He spilled everything about Gato and how he needed to build his bridge. Kiyo promised to help with anything she could, so did Naruto. The guilt tripping may or may not have convinced them.

The next few hours went by in a calm blur. Kiyo thoroughly enjoyed it, being able to act freely and all that. She acted like she hated the quiet, but she was relishing in it.

Once they got to land, Kiyo jumped off. It still looked very peaceful. Not like they were guarding someone or anything like that. The boat sped away and Kiyo watched it while blowing at her hair. She got Kanemaru off her head and she held the small dog as Tazuna turned to them. They had to walk the rest of the way to the town, sadly.

"Okay Now to my house." He said. "In one piece." He added because of the previous conversation on the boat.

Kiyo nodded as Kakashi sighed. "Right." And they started walking again. Kiyo walked with Kakashi and looked up at him, seeing his unhappy face. "You know what's going to happen next?" She asked.

Kakashi looked down at her and nodded silently. She sighed and nodded. "This should be fun." She said. "You're funny." Kakashi muttered and looked up as Naruto ran ahead of them. He looked around, as if he heard something. Then the blonde Genin launched a kunai into a nearby bush.

Kanemaru growled at Naruto as Kiyo just stared at him. What did he think he was doing?

"Those are kunai knives." Kakashi said. "They are dangerous and not things to be throwing around at random."

"Stop scaring me you stupid little brat!" Tazuna roared.

"Don't call him a stupid brat!" Kiyo yelled back.

Kanemaru barked, gaining Kiyo's attention. Kanemaru barked at Naruto who looked like he was searching for any people hiding around them. "Naruto..." Kiyo sighed. Then she heard a soft sound to their right and her head snapped in that direction. Naruto threw a kunai in that direction as well.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "That's it!" She hit his head, making him bend over.

"But I really heard something this time." Naruto whined.

Kanemaru ran over to Kakashi as the Jounin went to where Naruto's kunai. It was a white bunny. The others had approached them and Sakura yelled at him again.

"Oh! I'm so sorry little guy." Naruto said as he got on his knees and gently hugged the bunny.

"Why's it white?" Kiyo asked.

"Because." Kakashi said lightly. "It is a snow rabbit. It has white fur in the winter time, when there is little sunlight to keep it warm."

"But it's not winter." Kiyo said bluntly.

"I know it was probably raised indoors and away from sunlight."

"Oh..." Kiyo said and nodded her understanding. She had actually figured that out a while ago but she was supposed to be a clueless little Genin. _Where is he?_ She thought as she looked back at the group. She saw Kanemaru was sniffing the air. His nose suddenly went to the ground and he faced right. _So he is up high, and to the left._

She turned to look in that direction as Kakashi shouted for everyone to look out. He turned towards him and followed his gaze before diving to the ground. She gawked at the large sword as it flew above them and embedded itself into a tree. And a man appeared, standing on it. He had no shirt, bandages over his face, gray pants, and patterned arm guards.

Kiyo went through her mind quickly as to who this was. The sword, the headband. _Demon of the Mist. Master at silent killing._ Her mind said. Wasn't he in a Bingo book of some sort? She took a step forward and drew a kunai, Naruto began to charge forward as well.

"Stay back." Kakashi snapped, making the both of them freeze. "You'll only get in the way."

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

Kiyo was about to protest but Kakashi had moved on from the subject by now. She was a Jounin to, but Kakashi was in charge on this mission. "Naruto, do as he says." She said calmly.

Naruto looked at Kiyo in surprise she was using that freaky tone of voice again. The one she used the night of the Graduation Exam. Cold and serious. He gulped nervously.

"This could get tricky. I need you four to stay out of this fight, and guard the bridge builder." Kakashi's hand went up to his eye.

"So I get to see it, huh? Kakashi of she Sharingan." Zabuza said.

Kiyo glanced at Sasuke to see the young Uchiha look at Kakashi in surprise. It was only natural, of course. Kakashi wasn't an Uchiha and yet he has a Sharingan. Kiyo didn't listen as the Sharingan was explained to Naruto and she was focusing on the mist that was gathering. She took a step back and held a kunai up in case anything happened. She wouldn't have a problem in this mist, now she has identified and locked onto Zabuza's scent. Kakashi had his Sharingan. But the others were another story. Sasuke hasn't unlocked his Sharingan yet, as skilled as he was.


	10. Chapter 10

Zabuza jumped onto the water, pulling his sword with him. The mist thickened quickly and Kiyo had to make sure no one had gone anywhere and stayed in place.

"He's gone!" Naruto gawked.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"Zabuza Momochi." Kiyo said.

"Correct." Kakashi said. "Head of the Assassination Unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist. Master of the silent killing techniques." Then he explained the assassination techniques used. And just how quick and silent they are.

"The mist just keeps getting thicker, and thicker!" Naruto said.

Kiyo put a hand on his arm, feeling as he flinched. "Don't worry. We'll be fine." She said. "Just stay on your guard."

Sakura muttered something, making Kiyo roll her eyes.

Eventually, the mist got so thick they lost sight of Kakashi.

"Sensei!" Sakura said in surprise. The quiet afterwards was deafening. Kiyo sniffed around. Kakashi was still in the same spot. Zabuza had moved somewhere. And began to speak.

Kiyo gave a tired smile. _He's freaking the Genin out..._ She though with a sigh. Not a bad strategy, to be honest she would've done the same thing.

Kanemaru barked and Kiyo's head turned to look around Naruto as a gust blew at them, almost blowing them off their feet. _Chakra._

"Sasuke." Kakashi said.

Kiyo couldn't see Sasuke, so she had no clue what was going on with the Uchiha.

"Calm down. Don't worry. I will protect you with my life. _All_ of you. I will not allow my comrades to die." He said strongly. **(Author-chan's heart hurts. I just learned about Kakashi's past and all that, so yeah. *silently sobbing*)** he turned around and Kiyo saw his eyes curled into a smile. "Trust me."

Even Kiyo was surprised at what happened next. She didn't smell it coming. Zabuza jumped down in a blur and got in front of Zabuza, sword in position to take him out, along with the youngsters. Kiyo recovered, trying to stab at Zabuza's hand only for Kakashi to intervene at the same time. They were all knocked away from Zabuza, Kiyo landing on her stomach with Kanemaru on top of her.

She rolled over as she head the sound of liquid hitting the ground. "Water Clone." Kiyo breathed. No wonder she didn't smell it. She actually couldn't smell Kakashi either. Then the one in front of them must be a clone to.

Then another Zabuza appeared. Not the real one from the smell of it. He swung his sword and it hit Kakashi's middle, cutting him in half. Kiyo watched the water spray and fall to the ground. Then Kakashi appeared and slid a kunai to Zabuza' throat. Clone or not, Kiyo had no clue anymore. She had all but abandoned her sense of smell by now.

"Wow..." Kiyo muttered to herself. She was taking mental notes. She was supposed to be on Kakashi's level, but she was obviously far from it. At least at the moment she was. And _all these clones were confusing as hell._

Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and the first(second?) disappeared into water.

"That's also a clone!?" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi ducked down as the sword spun over his head and dug into the ground. Zabuza switched his grip on the sword and his foot connected with Kakashi's sending the Copy Ninja flying. Kiyo was now sure that was the real Kakashi. And that was the real Zabuza. Kiyo looked around and saw Kakashi in the water. _Bad place. Very bad place._

Zabuza went over to Kakashi, standing on the water and began to create hand signs. "Fool." He muttered as the water suddenly shot up and surrounded Kakashi in a bubble.

Kiyo got to her feet and breathed deeply and began to slowly build up chakra. Slowly, so it was undetectable at the moment. As far as Zabuza knew, she was just a little kid wearing a headband with a pet dog.

Another water clone was created and it walked towards them. He began to taunt them, tell them they shouldn't even call themselves ninja. Kiyo was mentally making smart remarks on how she has been on the edge of life and death many times already. The mist thickened once again. Kiyo couldn't use her nose, because it was a water clone they were up against. Maybe, she could use her hearing...

She heard the foot hit the ground and the other one come up. "Naruto!" She yelled, just as the blonde yelled in surprise and fell backwards, his headband flying off.

"Kanemaru!" She said. "Go!" Kanemaru and Kiyo shot forward.

"No! You guys have to run away!" Kakashi said and began explaining why they should run. Kiyo wasn't listening, of course.

She heard footsteps behind her let her know that Sasuke was following after her. She dodged the shuriken that were thrown and went around to the right as Kanemaru went for the clone's arms. Sasuke went from above.

The clone blocked Kiyo's way with the sword which she dodged. His arm went up and got Sasuke by the neck, holding him in the air. That's when Kanemaru bit his arm, making water come out and it dropped Sasuke. Kiyo grabbed Sasuke and jumped away, setting him down as he grumbled that he was okay and didn't need any help.

Kanemaru yelped in pain and flew threw the air, landing on the ground beside Naruto.

Kiyo turned towards them and watched as Naruto stared at his hand. The one that was bandaged, the one that he stabbed. He slowly stood up and got to his feet. Then he charged the clone himself. He flew back almost immediately. Kiyo saw what happened and her eyes were wide with surprise.

"What were you thinking!" Sakura yelled. "Charging at him by yourself, like that. Not even Sasuke and Kiyo together could get to him. What makes you-" She stopped as Naruto got up.

 _He got his headband!_ Kiyo looked at him with a smile.

"You, yeah, you with no eyebrows." Naruto said. It was Kiyo's turn to be surprised at the serious tone in his voice. It seemed so unlike him. "Remember me. The ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves who will become Hokage. He never backs down. My name is Naruto Uzamaki!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**This is getting so long for just one episode. I'm tempted to skip just about everything just to get to the next parts. But, I think I might just keep it at this pace as well so I have time to think up more scenarios for Kiyo and Kanemaru. Any requests for anything?**_

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke. Can you hear me?" Naruto said. "Yeah, I hear ya."

"Good. Because I have a plan."

"Now you think about teamwork?" Sasuke asked.

Kiyo forced a smile to her face and giggled lightly. Her usual self wouldn't be doing this, but this was Genin life she was reliving. She could afford to relax a lot and make mistakes.

"You ready guys?" Naruto asked. "Cause we're about to go wild."

Kiyo looked at Naruto in surprise. _Go wild_... That pulled at a heartstring but she quickly pushed it away. She could think about _him_ later. That was the past, this is now.

"We're going to bring this guys down." Naruto said. Kiyo had no clue if the two boys talked or not, but they seemed to both know what was going to happen. _Oh well. Guess I'm guarding the old man for now._

"Stop you guys! I told you to run!" Kakashi yelled. "Your mission is to guard the bridge builder. Not fight him. Stay with your mission!"

Kiyo laughed. "They're not going to listen to you. Kakashi. I'm sorry. But it's the truth."

"Hey bridge builder?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you can just forget about me. This happened only because I wanted to live. Look how that worked out. So, do what you have to do to save your sensei." Tazuna said.

Kiyo grinned. "You hear that?"

Then Zabuza began to laugh. "You haven't learned a thing, have you? You're still just kids playing ninja. You know, when I was your age, my this hand was already tainted by enemy blood."

Kiyo wasn't surprised. But the Genin were.

Zabuza described his Graduation Exam and how he had to kill everyone else in order to pass. That's when he struck. He charged forward and elbowed Sasuke so he flew backwards. Followed by the elbow driving down into Sasuke's stomach. Kiyo waited, even though Kanemaru had his claws out and ready to go.

"Wait for it..." Kiyo whispered.

Zabuza stepped on Sasuke and pushed his foot down, making the Genin cry out in pain.

"Stop it!" Naruto yelled. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" And the many Naruto's appeared all around the water clone. He put a hand on his sword and Kiyo watched as his eyes scanned the clones around him.

Kiyo knew if she ran in, she would risk hitting the real Naruto who was somewhere in there. She had lost him by now. The Naruto's all drew a kunai each. "Here we go!"

Kiyo jumped in as Zabuza released Sasuke and pulled him out of the way. She looked over him as he was watching the Naruto's. She healed his internal wounds and then stepped back again as the Naruto's exploded away from Zabuza.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and threw something up into the air.

Kiyo watched as Sasuke jumped up and caught it. Sasuke unfolded the shuriken and held it in front of him. She smiled to herself as she smelled Naruto in the shuriken. Good job, Naruto.

Kiyo moved out of the way so Sasuke would have a clear target. To Zabuza, the real one. If he was as smart as she thought, he would go for that target and not the clone. Sasuke jumped up, threw his arm back, and swung his arm forward, using gravity to boost the shuriken's speed and trajectory.

"Shadow Shuriken." Kiyo muttered as Zabuza caught the first shuriken and looked at the second coming at him. That second one was Naruto. Kiyo hoped her senses would be okay after all this. Trying to differentiate clone from real, tool from person, and location of it all. Usually her smell was her best sense if she wasn't sick.

Kiyo watched as Zabuza jumped over the shuriken, which you have to give him credit for that looked like a hard jump in the position he was in. And it turned into Naruto. I was right, thank goodness. She then questioned why she doubted herself. One should never do that.

Naruto threw a kunai at Zabuza who was forced to remove the jutsu holding Kakashi in place in order to save himself. Kiyo clapped quietly as Naruto explained the plan.

"Don't brag." Sasuke sighed. "You just lucked out."

"Oh well, it still worked." Kiyo said. And for the rest of the awesome fight, Kiyo had to just stand with Sasuke and Sakura with the bridge builder. It was honestly boring and she wanted to jump in, but she wouldn't be able to do much but provide a distraction for both parties.

Then, Kiyo smelled another person around. She looked up and saw a young person, about their age, Wearing a mask with the Hidden Mist Village symbol on it. She knew what the mask meant, but something wasn't right about it. The person looked to young. Well, Kiyo wasn't one to talk. And why were they just standing there, watching them? She could guess it was a girl, but you can never know these days.

She focused back at the fight as Kakashi knocked Zabuza away and into the tree. She helped Naruto out of the water as it receded away back to where it was supposed to be.

* * *

 **Now, for some flashbacks in Kiyo's POV**

I was eight years old, and I was joining my new team. I graduated earlier than my class and was quickly working my way up to Jounin. I was given a quick run-in and my new team. Apparently it used to be a team of three boys and a female Jounin. One was a natural at Genjutsu and the other was a blacksmith's kid so he was handy with weapons of all kinds. The Jounin was apparently much like myself according to Lord Hokage. Cho-sensei was very creative with ninjutsu and was good with taijutsu. She also created a few of her own jutsu that I hoped to learn.

Kanemaru was on my head, blunt and tiny claws holding onto my long hair. He was still a new puppy and could fit into my pocket. He preferred the open air so I had to live with him pulling at my hair and scalp. I heard the sound of battle ahead of me in the training ground. I jumped into a tree and stood up, looking down at the two boys below. It was my new team.

Kanemaru yapped and I felt his tail wagging. He wanted to go meet them.

"Okay. Just wait until they are done." I said softly, reaching up and petting his head.

The boy with a katana, Michio, I believe, was locked in a one-on-one with the other boy, Kiroichi. So far, it was just kunai knives and shuriken being used. But from the cracks in the ground and all the dents everywhere, I'm guessing there was ninjutsu used previously. I was very interested in the many cuts in the trees, though. It looked like claw marks more than blade cuts.

Then the sounds of metal on metal changed.

I looked and saw Michio's sword was glowing a deep blue and looked more like a shield now. _These guys were good..._

"Now done!" Came a loud echoing voice from below me.

I looked down to see a woman was there. Cho-sensei.

"Hai." Both boys said and Michio fell down to the ground and breathed deeply. Kiroichi didn't look to great either.

"Our new teammate has arrived." Cho-sensei said, making me look down at her. She was looking at me with amused blue eyes. I smiled at her as she waved me down.

I jumped down and heard the boys begin to talk.

"Our new teammate is a girl?"

"She looks really young."

"How old is she?"

"Boys, be nice." Cho-sensei said. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

I turned around to look at them. I closed my eyes in a grin. "I'm Kiyo Inuzuka! This is Kanemaru. And I'm going to be the best ninja in the world!"


	12. Chapter 12

"So, did you know he was there?" Sakura asked.

Kiyo looked at her. "Hum?"

"The boy who took Zabuza away. I saw you looking around and into the trees. But when I looked, he wasn't there anymore."

Kiyo shrugged. "Meh. I did smell him. That's about it."

"How come you have such a great sense of smell? I'm not sure even Kiba's is that good." Naruto said.

Kiyo looked around. They were all sitting at the table, waiting for Kakashi to wake up. Idiot had tired himself out so much they had to bring him to Tazuna's house. Kanemaru hung out with the grandson, Inari.

"Practice makes perfect." Kiyo shrugged again. She looked at Sasuke who was looking at her, hands resting under his chin. She knew that look. He was trying to figure something out, and it was most likely about her. "Well, I'm going to check on Kakashi-sensei." She said, standing up.

"I'll go with you." Sakura said, standing up as well.

Kiyo nodded and walked out of the dining the room and to the bedroom where Kakashi was.

"So, you finally woke up. How're you feeling?" Kiyo heard Inari's mother ask.

"Been better." Kakashi said with a light grunt. "Might be at least a week before I can move normally again."

"Well, just lie down then." She said.

"Yeah...right..." Kakashi sighed.

Kiyo peeked into the room and smiled. "Look. He's finally awake." She said softly.

Sakura walked towards Kakashi and began to lecture him, which Kiyo found amusing. By the time it had turned into a discussion about what happened if they were really safe. Kiyo had doubts, but she couldn't be sure.

Later, Kiyo went in there alone and sat down next to Kakashi as he sat up. He glanced at her and breathed deeply. "Let me guess..." He sighed. "You feel it to?"

Kiyo nodded silently. "So I'm not being paranoid then." She said.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah...something's wrong. We're missing something. I just don't know what."

Kiyo nodded in agreement. "Let's go over what we know then." She said cheerfully. "We know what a Tracker's job is. To take care of the body immediately."

"But the Tracker we saw took the body away. They usually take care of it on the spot. So there's little room for error."

Kiyo nodded slowly.

"Weapons." Kakashi said.

"Senbons, right? Throwing needles. Can be used for medical operations." Kiyo said. "To put the patient into a near death state so they can operate safely." Kiyo's eyes widened in realization. "Seriously! You don't think?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. You should go tell the others."

"They won't believe me." Kiyo said bluntly.

"Then have them come in here so I can explain it to them."

* * *

"But, you beat that guy flat, right? You even checked." Tazuna said. "He's dead."

Kakashi shook is head. He began to explain the same thing he did to Kiyo. They didn't take it to well, of course.

"Aren't you over thinking this?" Tazuna asked.

"Once a shinobi feels something is weird, they must prepare." Kakashi said. "It is one of the rules we have."

"Okay then." Sakura said. "If we are preparing, then what about you? You can barely move and we can't beat him."

"Yeah, well. Besides that. You three, plus Kiyo, are going to go through some training."

"But, even if we train, it's not going to be helpful. Even you, a Jounin with the Sharingan, had trouble dealing with him."

Kakashi just gave her a blunt look. "Who is it that saved me when I was having trouble? You three have grown. Especially you Naruto. You've grown the most."

Naruto looked at him in surprise. Then he grinned. "Hehe. Thanks! It's going to be even better! Believe it!"

"No. It's not."

Kakashi looked up to see Inari, followed by Kanemaru who was whining.

"Who are you!" Naruto pointed at him with a large frown.

"Inari!" Tazuna said. "Where were you?"

Kiyo walked in and looked around. "Huh? Oh. That's where you went." She said and went to Kanemaru, picking him up. "You know, Kanemaru seems to like you a lot." Kiyo grinned at Inari.

"Say hi to these guys." His mother demanded. "They are the ninja who escorted your grandfather home safely."

"It's okay, right?"

Kiyo watched as Inari looked over all of them carefully. Then he turned towards his mother. "They're going to die."

Kiyo and Naruto both reacted the same. "What did you say?" "Who says we're going to die?"

"Listen up, here brat!" Naruto said, standing up. "I am a super hero who's going to become the Hokage. I don't know or care who Gato is, but he's not going to be a problem."

"A hero?" Inari looked down. "That's stupid. There's no such thing as heroes."

"Wha-" Naruto started at him in surprise.

Sakura had to hold him back as he tried to advance towards Inari, most likely to hit him. "Stop it!"

"If you don't want to die," Inari continued. "You should just go home." Then he walked out.

* * *

"Damn brat!" Naruto muttered to himself as he walked up the stairs. "I'm going to tell that kid a thing or two." He walked towards the slightly opened door and then paused. "Is he... crying?" He peeked in and saw Inari, was indeed crying. He looked out towards the ocean, his head down and shoulders shaking.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped back to see Kiyo. She put a finger to her mouth.

"Dad..." Inari muttered through his sobs.

* * *

Because Sakura had done so good at the Tree Climbing, she didn't have to train with the boys as they practiced. Kiyo was also excused from it. She and Kakashi trained privately, and she passed as well. Sakura sat down and watched the bridge workers, while Kiyo walked among them, offering help to everyone.

"You look rather young to be doing this kind of thing." Someone said.

Kiyo just shrugged. "It's okay. I'm here willingly and need something to do."

"Are you one of the ninja that came with Tazuna?"

"Yep!"

"He told us the only adult is recovering from a battle. Is that true?"

"Yep!"

"He also said there was an annoying blonde kid, an arrogant boy, a smart girl, and a hyper girl with a dog. Which girl are you?"

"The one with the dog. But he's with the other girl at the moment."

"Ah." He nodded. "Thanks for the help, anyway."

"It's time for lunch, so you should go find Tazuna."

"Okay. Have a good day!" Kiyo grinned at him before running off to where Sakura was. When she got there, Kanemaru jumped onto her, digging his claws into her shirt and leaving holes in it. "Again?" She sighed as she picked him up. "So, what happened? You look upset?"

"Another man just quit." Sakura said softly.

"Oh..." Kiyo said.

"They're scared." Sakura said softly. "This one was scared of Tazuna dying."

"Tazuna is probably scared of that as well. For himself, his family, his friends, and everyone else left working." Kiyo nodded.

"Come on, you two! Don't want to leave you behind!" Tazuna called.

"Coming!" Kiyo said. She looked at Sakura with a grin before they both ran to catch up to the Bridge-Builder.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she looked around.

"I was asked to get ingredients for dinner tonight." Tazuna smiled.

"Ah..." Kiyo looked around. A man with a sign saying he would do any job. A thief ran past them. Two boys were curled up on the side of the street. She looked at Sakura who looked confused, and kind of scared. _She probably hasn't seen anywhere but Konoha._

"This is it." Tazuna said.

"Welcome." Said a not-so-happy shopkeeper.

Kiyo and Sakura looked around. There was barely anything in there. And the food that was there, wasn't in the best condition.

"Pervert!" Sakura yelled.

Kiyo jumped in surprise and saw Sakura had kicked a guy. Kiyo looked at Sakura and immediately understood. "Her bag is close to her behind." She concluded.

On the walk back, Sakura was met with a poor little girl. Kanemaru licked her face, which made her giggle. The candy Sakura gave her made her beam.

"I seem to recall you complaining about this city?" Kiyo said softly, earning her a punch in the arm. "Okay, okay." She laughed lightly.

* * *

During dinner that night, Sakura was mostly quiet. Kiyo acted like it was a normal day in Konoha, Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't stop eating and competing.

"Seconds please!" They both yelled out. Then glared at each other. Then, they both threw up their food.

"Don't waste food like that!" Sakura yelled at both of them.

"No." Sasuke said. "I'll eat."

Kiyo sweat dropped and slid her food over to Naruto. She rested her head on the table.

As the two boys had tea to settle their stomachs, Kiyo had fallen asleep on the table, and Sakura had wandered around. "Why are you hanging a torn picture?" She asked. She looked back at Inari. "It looks like someone intentionally tore out whoever was in this picture."

There was complete silence.

"It's my husband." Inari's mother finally said.

"He was known as a hero to this town." Tazuna added.

Inari quickly got up and headed out the door.

"I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari!" The mother said angrily. She left as well, closing the door behind her.

Kiyo woke up as soon as the door closed and she looked at Inari's chair, then at the door. "What did I miss?" She asked.

"What's wrong with Inari?" Sakura asked.

"There's a reason." Tazuna said. "Inari had a father that wasn't related to him. But they were as close as a father and son could be."

Kiyo looked towards the picture.

"He used to laugh and smile a lot back then. But..."

Kiyo looked back at Tazuna in surprise. He was crying... She knew what that meant. The evidence all pointed to death.

"But... Inari changed. After the incident that happened."

Kiyo got comfortable, feeling a story come along. "The word _courage_ was taken from everyone on this island, and Inari. After _that_ day... _that_ incident..."

* * *

After Tazuna explained the whole story, Naruto got up, a determined look on his face. Then he tripped.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to prove to him." Naruto said.

"Prove what?" Kiyo asked.

"That there are heroes in this world." Naruto said as he pushed himself to his feet.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Kiyo was out again in the town. She was helping out anyone she saw and giving them little bits of hope. She would always smile kindly and listen to stories that needed to be told. She spent every morning doing this. She didn't come back until the others were already gone.

"Oh, they went to look for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto didn't come back last night, and Sasuke went out for a walk."

Kiyo nodded an understanding. "Need any help?"

"Nah, I'm good. What were you doing this morning, anyway?"

Kiyo looked up at her and smiled. "Helping out your father. His mission is to restore hope into the island. I was out helping people. Some tried to pay me. Others told me to be careful. But, there was this one guy that was really interesting. He talked a long time. He even asked me a few questions which I answered. Whether I answered them truthfully is another story."

She laughed, making Kiyo stop. "That's really helpful. I never knew that ninja could be like you guys. I never knew they could be so young, either."

"Well, we are fresh graduates from the Academy. So we still have a long way to go. Kakashi-sensei, is way up there on the scale. That's why he's with us. To teach us, and show us the ways of a shinobi."

"That's really interesting. So, if we lived in one of the ninja villages, Inari could train to become a ninja?"

Kiyo shrugged. "Most likely."

Kanemaru suddenly barked really loudly. One, shout and loud back. Kiyo's eyes narrowed and she turned to look at Kanemaru. "Thanks buddy!" She said, in her light voice. Then she whispered. "Find out as much as you can. Don't get hurt, okay?"

* * *

They were getting ready for tonight's dinner. Everyone was there, accept Naruto and Sasuke.

"They're late." Sakura said. "Not only Naruto, but Sasuke as well."

Kiyo smiled as she heard the door open. The two boys walked in, Naruto hanging onto Sasuke and Sasuke leaning on Naruto.

"What's with you two?" Tazuna asked. "You both are tired and dirty."

Naruto lifted his head and smiled. "We made it to the top."

Kakashi nodded. "Okay. You two will guard Tazuna tomorrow as well with Sakura."

"Rodger!" Naruto said, making the both of them fall over.

"You idiot." Sasuke sighed.

Everyone smiled and laughed, accept Inari.

"The bridge is almost complete." Tazuna declared once everyone had eaten.

"It's thanks to you." Tazuna said.

"Don't push yourself to much, okay?"

Tazuna smiled at his daughter. "I'll be fine. Apparently, some people have come back. Saying they wanted to help again. It's kinda strange, really."

Kiyo smiled and looked down at her lap before stretching.

"I've been meaning to ask this, but why are you guys still here? I lied about the request details and you shouldn't even be here because of that."

Kiyo looked at Kakashi who put his hands in front of him. " _Not doing right when you know it is the coward's way_." He said. " _There are no weak soldiers under a valiant commander_. They are the teaches of the previous Hokage."

Kiyo breathed deeply and leaned back in her chair, looking up at the ceiling. Memories flashed through her head, some pleasant, some not so pleasant. Then she heard soft sniffling, and that brought her back. She looked towards Inari, who's shoulders were shaking again.

"Why?" He asked.

"What?" Naruto lifted his head.

"Why are you trying so hard that you end up like that?" Inari slammed his hands down onto the table and stood up. "You can't beat Gato's men not matter how hard you train! No matter how hard you try, and say those words. Weak people always loose to strong people."

"Shut up. I'm different than you." Naruto said, resting his head back onto the table.

"Shut up!" Inari yelled back. "You don't know anything about this country. And you're so nosy! I'm different from you, someone who doesn't know any real pain and just laughs all the time."

Kiyo tensed up and her eyes widened.

"Is that why you're pretending to be the main character of a tragedy and just crying?" Naruto said bluntly. "An idiot like you can just keep crying. Go on crybaby." Naruto lifted his head.

"Naruto!" Sakura said. "That's too much."

Naruto didn't say a word. He stood up and just walked out quietly, hands in his pockets.

"Naruto..." Sakura sighed.

Kiyo looked at Kakashi before nodding slightly and getting up, going after the blonde.

Naruto sat in his room, facing away from the door. Kiyo peeked in and knocked lightly on it. "May I come in?" She asked softly. She got no response so she walked in and went up to Naruto, sitting down next to him.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

Kiyo wrapped an arm around him and felt relieved when he didn't fight or push her away. "I just wanted to sit by you."

Naruto nodded faintly. "Is he okay? Inari?"

Kiyo nodded. "Yeah. He'll be fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine."

Kiyo nodded.

"Hey..." Naruto looked at her. "I still have questions for you."

Kiyo shook her head. "I'm not sure I can answer most of them."

"Okay. I'll ask easy ones then." He pulled away from her and turned to face her, sitting with legs crossed.

Kiyo copied him and ran a hand through her hair.

"What is your relationship with Kiba?"

"He's my cousin."

"How old are you?"

"12."

How long have you had Kanemaru?"

"For...five years about."

"How did you know Shikamaru's dad?"

"What?"

"At the Academy, you said your mother worked with his father. But, I know both your parent's to be dead. So how do you know him."

"I've seen him around."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Are you tired?"

"What?"

"You should get some sleep." Kiyo smiled at him and stood up.

"Are you going to sleep?"

"Of course." Kiyo smiled at him.

"Hey, one last question."

Kiyo turned around.

"Where's Kanemaru?"

"He's...out doing stuff."


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys, this part is going to happen during Naruto's fight at Tazuna's house. If you can call that a fight. And at the beginning of the Battle on the Bridge. Sorry if it's not as good as it could be. I ran out of ideas half-way through in case you couldn't tell.**

 **Again, thank you for feedback and motivation to continue writing!**

* * *

Kiyo was out and about again. She was counting money, and adding some of her own at the small shop. She was about to finish when a man walked in.

"Excuse me miss." He said. "But might I ask you what you are doing?"

"I'm counting money, sir." Kiyo said, placing down the coins she had in her hand and looking up at him. "Would you like to buy something?"

"No, I'm not here for food. I'm just looking around." He said. "What's your name, anyway? You don't look like you're from around here."

"Kiyo Inuzuka, sir." Kiyo said. "And I am just visiting some friends here."

"Well, you shouldn't have been allowed to step foot on this island without permission."

"Permission from who?" Kiyo asked, keeping her calm façade while preparing to move, or block an attack. She saw the sword on him, and had a feeling it wasn't just for show.

"From Gato. He owns this island."

"Ah. I apologize. If that is all you are here for, then show me where this Gato person is. I'm assuming he sent you here to talk with me?"

"Yes. Talk."

"Let's talk outside then." Kiyo smiled and closed her eyes. "Goodbye sir!" She waved.

"Yes, goodbye child." The shopkeeper said softly.

They walked until they reached a forest, and the man stopped walking. Kiyo looked around, acting like she was confused. "Why are we here? Oh! Is it a hidden house or something? Maybe this is a secret rendezvous point?"

The man turned to face Kiyo and shook his head. "No. It's just going to be you and me here." He said.

"Oh. I get it." Kiyo said. "You're Gato, right?"

The man shook his head, putting a hand on his sword. "Are you one of the ninja that arrived earlier?"

"Ninja?" Kiyo asked, faking innocence. "Nah. I'm no ninja. Traveler."

"Rather young to be a traveler." He commented.

"Yeah, well. My parents were both travelers and they died last year. And I don't know where to go to I just travel."

The man nodded. "Yeah. Then explain the nin-dog I found."

"Nin-dog?" Kiyo asked. _Oh no! Is Kanemaru alright?!_

"Yes." The man said slowly. "If you are a ninja, you could defend yourself." He said and swung his sword at her.

Kiyo stumbled backwards and fell down. Her arm got cut and she forced tears to spring to her eyes. "W-what was that for?" She asked.

The man breathed deeply. "You're really not a ninja, are you?"

"I told you! I'm just a small traveler!" Kiyo sniffled.

"Okay. Let me help."

"No!" Kiyo yelled and crawled backwards. Then she felt something fall out of her pocket. Her headband.

"Wait a second..." The man said. "What's this?" He bent down to pick it up.

Kiyo let out a short curse before pulling a kunai out of her sleeve and jumping onto the man.

"You are a ninja!"

"What was your first hint?" Kiyo asked. "I have a kunai pouch on my leg. I'm staying with the Bridge Builder and his family along with the other shinobi. Did you seriously believe that I was a simple traveler who moves around all by herself without any way of protection? I'm a bit to small for that. Everyone says that, actually."

"Why did you let yourself get injured?"

"To give you a false sense of security. And It's not like a cut like this is going to kill me."

"It will if it bleeds out."

"True, true." Kiyo mused as the two fought. After that last comment, she knew what his goal should be. But from how he was fighting, it wasn't his goal. She sighed before clapping her hands together into a single hand-sign and turning into a dog with pointed teeth and sharp claws.

 _I need to finish this quickly._ She thought as she charged forward. This would be a lit simpler with Kanemaru with her. Where was he anyway?

She jumped backwards as he swung his sword at her. She jumped up to a nearby tree and jumped down. He dodged. He swung out. She dodged, but almost collapsed onto her injured leg. He swung again.

This went on...and on...Kiyo began to feel weak and light-headed. Her wound wasn't healing very well because of all her moving. It was still steadily bleeding. She also gained a couple more injuries during this fight.

Then Kiyo lashed out, her claws raking across his midsection.

"Ah!" The man gasped as he held his stomach.

Kiyo was have a little victory moment in her head. She jumped onto him, pushing him to the ground and held him down, sitting on his new wound.

"Okay! Okay!" He gasped. "I yield!"

Kiyo growled before turning back to normal, panting deeply and breathing heavily. "That...not...how...I work." She said as he coughed up blood. She took out a kunai before putting it to his neck. "This, is how I work." She said and lowered her head. "You will tell me...everything...you know. About...Gato."

"Like I would."

She applied pressure to his wound, making him cough again. "I don't have time...for this." She sighed softly before shifting into a dog again and sprinting away.

* * *

As Kiyo paused, leaning against a tree, she held Kanemaru to her chest. She had found the sleeping dog tied to a tree and out cold, slowly dying because of a poison. She immediately got to fixing up Kanemaru first. Her hands were shaky and her vision would blur constantly. But she could do it. She would do it.

"Kiyo? Is that you?" Said a voice above her.

She looked up to see none other than Naruto.

"ohmygod! Are you okay! Y-You're bleeding and y-"

"Naruto." Kiyo barked shortly. "Get down here for a second." She said in a softer tone.

The hyper Genin jumped down and landed in front of her. "What can I do to help?"

"Head to the bridge. They're in trouble. In case you haven't figured that out yet." Kiyo said. "I'll be right behind you. Okay? I just need to heal up." She closed her eyes in her goofy smile.

"Okay." That seemed to assure Naruto. "I'll go on ahead." He said before running back up the tree and heading towards the bridge. He jumped over three trees and waited for Kiyo to come up and follow him.


	15. Chapter 15

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Kiyo Inuzuka!"

"We have arrived!"

Kiyo knew this wasn't the best idea in the world. But, it was kinda fun. She stood back-to-back with Naruto, in the same position. Kanemaru was on her head, and looking around. Kakashi was facing off with Zabuza again. Sakura was with Tazuna, and Sasuke was with the kid from last time. In a large thing of mirrors. And he looked hurt.

Kiyo could see this, through a jutsu she had created. The contact she had to wear on her left eye was uncomfortable, but it was worth it. She could see what Kanemaru sees, and what she sees. So she had a better view of the battlefield.

"HA!" Naruto grinned. "Now that we're here, everything will be just fine!"

"Believe it!" Kiyo added, walking so she was beside him instead on behind him.

"Naruto!" Sakura said. "Kiyo!" She actually sounded happy to see the both of them.

"You know the stories where the hero shows up at the last minute with his sidekick? Well after that, the hero kicks butt! That's what's gonna happen! Right now!" Naruto pointed ahead of him at everyone.

Kiyo just smiled, hands behind her back.

"All right! Here I go! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said. But before the jutsu could even be cast, shuriken were thrown in their direction.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled. "Move!"

Kiyo jumped in front of Naruto, kunai held up and ready to block them. Shouldn't be to hard. But, needles shot them out of the sky instead.

"Huh?"

"What do you think your doing!" Sakura yelled. "This is a battlefield!"

"Not a talent show." Kakashi added. "Don't let your opponent see your jutsu."

Naruto looked horrified for a moment.

"Deception. Keep the enemy guessing." Kiyo said to Naruto. "It's what ninja's do. It's very effective in battle."

"Even if it's a single jutsu," Kakashi continued. "one must distract their opponent's attention. Catch them off balance and outmaneuver them." Kakashi glared a bit. "You just made yourself a wide human target. You to Kiyo. I expected batter from you."

Kiyo looked down, trying to figure out why Zabuza hasn't attacked them during this lesson. It would've been a great opportunity. She would've taken it.

"I'M SORRY!" Naruto yelled, hands on his head.

Kiyo tried to calm down Naruto, mainly so she could figure out what was going on with the other kid. The one that threw the needles.

"Haku..." Zabuza said. "What are you doing?"

"This boy...let me fight him. My own way." The kid, Haku, said.

"Bring it." Naruto said balling his hands up.

Kanemaru barked softly and Kiyo looked towards the dome of ice. Sasuke looked pretty hurt and angry at Haku... Kiyo stepped back and Kanemaru turned into her, giving Kiyo the opportunity to quickly heal Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" He hissed as her. "Get out of here."

"Healing you. Now shut up." Kiyo said. Her hands began glowing green. "No fatal wounds at all..." She muttered. "All just scratches in places that it can easily heal and you'll barely feel anything."

"One way or another, I'm going to rip that mask off!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said, batting at Kiyo's hands. "You can better your time elsewhere."

"Fine. If you get killed, I'm blaming you."

"I'm not going to get killed."

Kiyo stood up and quickly teleported out of the ice mirrors, Kanemaru running towards her.

"So, Kakashi, while those two fight, tell me about this brat here. The girl that came with him." Zabuza said.

Kiyo looked up at them and waved as she heard the sound of a kunai being thrown. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sasuke did it.

"I haven't forgotten about you." Haku said.

Kiyo was suddenly glad she left when she did. Haku walked towards one of the mirrors and turned to Naruto. "Don't worry. We'll have our fight next."

He stepped into one of the mirrors and Kiyo watched as his reflection appeared on all of them. Sasuke looked pretty shaken. He wasn't even fully healed.

"I can see you've had a little help." Haku said. "Don't worry. It will be as if the help never came in the first place."

The attacks rained quickly and painfully. Kiyo couldn't even keep up with it.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as he fell backwards, grunting in pain.

Kiyo bit her lip. This was painful to watch from both views. She closed her left eye and watched with her normal vision. She could easily see a way to beat this. Naruto was in the perfect position for it. He could do it.

"Hey. Sasuke." Naruto said. "I snuck in here to save you."

Kiyo face palmed. She didn't even both trying to hide it. How was she supposed to guard a knucklehead like that? He didn't seem to think when it mattered the most.

The two started arguing and Kiyo looked up at Kakashi. "What can I do?" She asked. She wanted to know her limits here. To Zabuza and Haku, she was just as helpless as Sakura and Naruto in a battle.

"You stay out here. You'll do more damage out here than in there with them." Kakashi said. "And besides. You're in this team, to. Sakura might need your help out here."

Kiyo nodded and pulled out a kunai. holding it in her hand. "Got it."

She looked back towards the ice mirrors as Sasuke lit up the place with fire. But, no damage was done. Sadly.

"I wouldn't interfere, child." Zabuza said. "If you step forward, you'll have me behind you. And I made no promise to not harm you."

"You can try." Kakashi said.

"Can't defend everyone by yourself Kakashi." Zabuza said. "You might end up passing out again." He chuckled.

On that cheerful note, they turned their attention back to the fight in the mirrors. If you could call this a fight.

"It's a Kekkei Genkai." Kakashi said after Naruto fell again.

"No..." Kiyo said.

"It's like the Sharingan and Kiyo's connection with Kanemaru. You can't learn it. It has to be in your blood. Within your clan." Kakashi explained.

"Wait, so that means..." Sakura said.

"I can't copy it. And there's no way to destroy. To stop him." Kakashi said. Kiyo could almost see the frown through his mask.


	16. Chapter 16

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "Sasuke! Take this guys out! I know you can do it!"

"Don't, Sakura." Kakashi said. "Don't push them. Even if they found a way to destroy the jutsu, they can't destroy this ninja."

Kiyo sighed. That was probably true. But from what she's seen so far, there wasn't exactly an impossible. So, who knows. Maybe they could pull it off. Maybe getting fatally wounded in the process, but still pulling it off.

"How can you be so sure?" Sakura asked.

Zabuza just laughed.

"They have the desire to win, I'll give them that." Kakashi said. "But they don't have the instinct to kill. This boy...Haku...he's something else entirely."

"Correct." Zabuza said. "Your village has become weak, useless. Your trainees never even learn the most important lesson. To kill their emotions, to crush an opponent mercilessly."

Kiyo had to admit, that was an important lesson. Might not be the most important, but it was one.

"Then what are we going to do? Tell us!" Sakura said.

Kiyo looked at Sakura. Did she mean the both of them? Because Kiyo had her own mission. Kanemaru was keeping an eye on Naruto and Sasuke and if anything happened, she would jump in immediately.

Kakashi lifted his hand to his shinobi leaf. "You're not serious." She muttered. It may be his trump card, but this will be his second time pulling it on the same guy. That's usually not a smart thing to do.

"You're not fun, Kakashi." Zabuza said. "Using the same old trick." He ran forward. Kiyo stepped out of the way, towards Sakura.

"Kakashi!" Sakura gasped.

Kakashi had blocked the kunai with his hands, it appeared. "You should count yourself lucky." Kakashi said. "You're the first person to see it twice. There won't be a third."

Zabuza was already moving, trying to stab Kakashi's eye.

"If it's an old trick, then why did you try to stop me?" Kakashi asked. He had blocked it with his hand. Blood now running almost freely to the bridge below. "You're still scared if it. You know you are."

Kiyo didn't really listen. She was focusing on Naruto and Sasuke. She had her right eye closed and her ears trained to listen for anything coming from the dome of ice mirrors.

"Get on your feet and stop complaining!" Sasuke snapped. "I can't dodge and look our for you at the same time."

Kiyo wished she could help. But she didn't exactly have a mind like a Nara. She was more of a follower. And she just became a Jounin. So she didn't see herself as all that to big of a person.

"There has to be a limit to his chakra. His attacks have been getting weaker." Sasuke said. "Stay with it, Naruto."

"Kiyo?"

Kiyo opened her eye again and looked around to see mist was thickening around them. "Okay." She said and moved with Sakura to Tazuna, two kunai drawn and ready to use. She noticed that the fog was getting a bit to thick. She could hear Kakashi and Zabuza talking somewhere off to her right. She was about to close her right eye again to check on Naruto when she felt something that made her hair stand on end. Right behind her.

She turned around, kunai up to block whatever it was. All she was met with was Kakashi's back. "Again!" She said as Sakura screamed.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Kiyo said as more blood dripped onto the ground. She knew there was something up. Couldn't Kakashi have done something else. Not taken such a huge blow? Why was he doing that?

"You're slow on your guard, Kakashi." Zabuza said. "Your desire to protect these brats has gotten the blood rushing to your head."

"Just give me the signal." Kiyo muttered. "Please. I can help..." She knew she had to listen to Kakashi, but this was killing her.

She closed her eyes as Zabuza talked again. She had to calm down. Focus. Don't let this whole Genin act disturb her mindset.

"Don't move an inch you two." Kakashi said. "I'll finish this as quickly as possible."

Kiyo opened her eyes again as Kakashi was off. She blinked a bit and furrowed her brows. Something was happening with Sasuke and Naruto.

"I used to hate you, you know." Sasuke said.

Kiyo's eyes widened. But she had to keep a straight face. Or at least, a calmer one than what she would be showing. Sasuke was like some sort of porcupine. Needles and blood. Torn skin and clothing. Sasuke was...a mess.

"Why..." Naruto said. "You should've just minded your own business!" He yelled at Sasuke.

Kiyo could barely hear it.

"My body...just moved on its own..." Sasuke said as he fell backwards into Naruto.

"Sasuke!"

"I swore I wouldn't die..." Sasuke said.

Kiyo looked around. She had to get in there. But...the fog! It was thick and suffocating. Which way was Naruto? She could heal Sasuke. She could use Fang Over Fang.

"I'll never forgive you for this." Naruto said. " _I'M GONNA KILL YOU_!"

 **Welp. I honestly forget where I was going with this. I might just end up changing future events. Not to drastically, of course. I would never do that. Maybe I should have the next chapter something about Kiyo's backstory again? What would you think about that?**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Guess what this is guys? Backstories! YAY! These are just a couple moments in Kiyo's point of view of when she was a hyper little child.**_

* * *

"What you have to do, is think about what you want them to see. And you have to be exact about it." Kiroichi said. "These are the hand signs in order again. Think you got it?"

I nodded. "Yep!"

The first time I saw the genjutsu used was when Kiroichi used it on me and I was running from something that wasn't there.

This genjutsu basically began with a simple jutsu that caused the target to cover their eyes in some way shape or form. Shield their eyes from sand, wave leaves away from their face, or shield their eyes from the sun. You activate the jutsu as soon as they cover their eyes.

"You have to be able to know the terrain very well. Every detail should be accounted for." Kiroichi said. "You can't miss a single falling leaf. If you do, they are bound to notice before the real trap is sprung."

The next part of the genjutsu requires you to stay perfectly still and silent. You had to be close for it to be strongest. It basically showed something they feared attacking them. Or, just a simple masked shinobi jumped down from above to attack you. It distracted them, and sometimes got teams to fight each other and kill each other.

"Here I go!" I said and took a deep breath, steadying myself before my hands moved. Going through six signs. I felt the genjutsu activate and I pointed at my target. Michio. Sleeping innocently against a tree. He should've been training. But we caught him sleeping.

I focused and sad Kanemaru jump on him.

He screamed in surprise and began hitting thin air. "Get off me you stupid mutt!"

I laughed. It was funny. I high-fived Kiroichi after he told me to release the genjutsu.

"Huh?" He looked over at us and his eyes narrowed. "That's not funny. Why'd you teach her that Kiroichi?" He asked.

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. "It's for sleeping during training."

He groaned. "Fine. Why don't we spar?"

"No." Cho-Sensei said as she walked towards us. "I have something to teach you as well Michio."

"Really? Okay." Michio said.

* * *

"Faster!" Cho-Sensei yelled.

I panted alongside Kiroichi as we pushed chakra to our feet to go faster.

Michio was ahead of us, and was looking pretty tired. He wasn't panting as hard, but he was still breathing quickly.

"Focus on your breathing. Don't breathe so loud." Cho-Sensei yelled from who knows where.

"Does me being younger count as an excuse?" I breathed out.

"No! Of course not! You should be using that to your advantage! Get stronger because you are younger. It's not an excuse!"

I huffed and just continued with the stupid endurance test.

"It'll be fine, Kiyo." Michio said over his shoulder. "You've got Kiroichi and I to cover for your disadvantages. As the oldest, we got age issues covered."

I grinned at him, laughing a bit and nodded. "Okay!"

Michio gave us a thumbs up. Then tripped over something and fell forward. "Wah!"

"Whoa!" Kiroichi said as he jumped over his teammate.

I just laughed and stopped. "We can account for your clumsiness, so Michio."

He smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling himself back to his feet.

* * *

"So, our first C-Rank mission as a team." Kiroichi said. "Sweet."

"This will be your first C-Rank mission, right Kiyo?" Michio asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm rather excited."

"Prepare to be bored out of your mind!" Michio said, spreading his hands. "We're only guarding some brat as they move to the Land of Iron to meet their gramps."

I shrugged. "Oh well. It's still a C-Rank mission."

"You're in _love_ ~!" I sang that night.

"No I'm not!" Michio said, threatening me with his chopsticks.

I had to lean back to avoid them. Laughing just made me fall on my back completely.

"You're having way to much fun, Kiyo." Kiroichi said.

"But he is in love! Come on!" I protested.

"Kiroichi's on my side!" Michio smiled.

"Actually, if it's the subject of your love, then you are definitely infatuated with the Lady." Kiroichi said.

"Ha!" I said, pointing my chopstick at Michio. "Two against one!"

"What are you three blabbing about out here?"

I looked over my shoulder at the tent where our charge was supposed to be sleeping. She apparently wasn't sleeping anymore. "Nothing." We all said at the same time, making her smile and put her hand over her mouth as she laughed.

* * *

"Congrats on making it to Chunin!" I smiled, jumping onto Kiroichi's back. We have all grown together for a year. Michio became Chunin last exam and is already trying out for Jounin. Me, I haven't grown in height to much. I'm still a Genin for now. I am nine years old now. One whole year sense I graduated from the Academy. It seems like last week, though.

Kiroichi and Michio have grown up a lot. Michio still looks the same, but he's shooting up like a weed. Kiroichi hasn't really grown much either, but his appearance has gotten older.

"Thanks Kiyo." Kiroichi smiled. "How's Kanemaru doing? I heard he was badly injured during the Exams."

I shrugged. "He's fine now. He's at home resting. The claws had to be removed because they were beyond repair. And it doesn't look like they'll grow back. So I'm saving up to get him some metal ones."

"That's actually a good idea." Michio said. "If you want, I can make them for you."

"Really? Thanks!" I smiled.

"Anything for our little sis." Michio put a hand on my head, messing up my already messy hair.

"There you guys are." Cho-Sensei said. "Come on. Let's go celebrate." She smiled.

* * *

I breathed deeply as I faced the Genin in front of me. They were from the Village Hidden in the Sand. But I didn't care. I was going to win, or at least prove that I can be a Chunin.

I had to team up with another team so we could work together, just for the Chunin Exams. At first, it was rough because we had never worked together before. So during the second Exam, we just worked quickly and found out we made a great team. Sort of. The two girls stayed together and fought wonderfully side-by-side. I was either a distraction or backup. None of them knew how to heal either. So that was great for me because Cho-Sensei had recently taught me just for the Exams.

By the time we got to the third exams, we were ready. We gave each other a hug before one of us went out. One of them lost, and one of them won. I wasn't going to loose.

"Kanemaru! Let's go!" I barked, my eyes narrowing as I began to built up my chakra. This technique would be a bit rusty, but I spent my whole time practicing this and getting it right.

Kanemaru growled and nodded. Currently, we were still looked alike. The only difference was I talked and he didn't. Well, I sort of talked. I'm 90% sure no one can understand what I'm saying besides Kanemaru, but that's all that matters.

I did a few hand signs real quick and released the jutsu as Kanemaru and I shot forward, seemingly doing another Fang Passing Fang. The Sand ninja suddenly walked into the line of fire, being thrown back into the wall and creating a circular dent.

I jumped back and Kanemaru landed beside me after he hit them as well. They mask had fallen off and they looked unconscious now.

"That was called the Sly Mind Affect Technique. That's right. I can do genjutsu to." I smiled as the match was declared over and I picked up Kanemaru and made my way to the waiting area, stopping by the medical unit taking the ninja away. "Here. Give them this for me. Okay?" I said with a smile. Holding up a hairpin for them. "They dropped it during our match." I explained when they gave me weird looks.


	18. Chapter 18

_**I did a lot of research on Fuinjutsu (Sealing techniques) for this, and I'm rather proud at how it turned out. The reason why Kiyo was selected for this mission is subtly revealed here. Hope you like it guys!**_

* * *

"Kanemaru!" She called into the fog as she pulled a scroll out of her pouch. She flipped it open and tags appeared.

Kanemaru appeared, his eyes trained towards Naruto. She slapped one tag on Kanemaru. It sank into his fur and out of sight. The second one, she placed on her arm. It sank underneath her shirt and she barely felt it on her skin. Then she took a stack of four and put them Kanemaru's mouth, he held it loosely as he shot off into the fog.

Before Kanemaru was even gone, Kiyo had another tag and was writing a chakra seal on it. Kanemaru had a Sealing Tag Barrier. It would contain Naruto for just a moment. Just enough time for Kiyo to place a Chakra Draining Seal onto Naruto. It wasn't as graceful or easy as a Sharingan or any fancy jutsu. Just seals she could write in a second and apply a second later.

Kiyo held up one hand in the Tiger sign and disappeared from her position and into the dome of ice mirrors. As soon as she appeared there, Kanemaru barked from somewhere behind Kiyo. All the tags have been placed.

Haku had moved, trying to get to his safety of the mirrors, but Naruto was to fast. His whole body was enveloped in red chakra. His eyes were blood red. His teeth were sharper. And the marks on his face had grown thicker and more prominent.

He grabbed Haku's wrist, breaking at least one bone. Then Naruto drew his other hand back in a fist, and punched Haku straight through a mirror, shattering it. As Haku was flying, Kiyo jumped forward and planted the tag on Naruto's back. The chakra began to fade immediately.

Kiyo winced as she felt the chakra leaking into her from her seal. The worst it could do to her was burn her. Same with Kanemaru. The chakra was supposed to go immediately into their bodies, but Kiyo had adjusted it so it went into the tags first. So it nullified the damage considerably. She also adjusted it so most of the chakra would go to her. Not Kanemaru.

Naruto leapt forward again, towards Haku who was barely on his feet. The red chakra around Naruto was gone by now, but his eyes were still foxlike. Kiyo stood there, watching and already reaching for another just in case it didn't work. Naruto drew his fist back, and swung it forward.

Kiyo felt the pain in her arm flare, making her wince and look away. Kanemaru let out a whine and a soft, pain-filled bark. She spun around to see Sasuke on the ground, needles poking out of him like a porcupine.

"Oh no..." Kiyo muttered as she ran towards the fallen Genin. She knelt down be his side, rolling up her sleeve to peel off the tag.

 _Smack!_

She looked over her shoulder, hearing the sound of Naruto punch Haku again. He stumbled to his feet again, looking at Naruto. "That power you had before...Where is it?" He asked. "You can't hope to kill me with the meager force you put into that blow."

Kiyo smiled to herself and nodded. She did her job. Now to see if she can heal Sasuke. She began removing needles from his back so he could lay down comfortably. She heard talking behind her. But she didn't care. It didn't concern her.

She laid Sasuke on his back and saw a single needle in his neck. She sighed. She knew what the case was, but that still must've hurt. At least a little bit. She slowly began to pull it out and put her hand to the wound, it glowing a soft green as she healed it, patching it up like it was never there.

Then there was a scream of some sort. Kanemaru wagged his tail and barked happily. The tag that was on his back now abandoned on the ground. Kiyo would burn those in a second.

Kiyo looked over her shoulder with a small smile. "So the ninken are here." She said. "Stay here and watch over him, okay?" She looked at Kanemaru, looking to see if his back was okay. "He should be waking up in a while."

She stood up and rolled her shoulder a bit. Yep. It was burned. She rolled down her sleeve a bit and began healing it. Her chakra was getting low at this point. With having that fight from before, quickly healing so she could be here, and then dividing up her chakra into the tags so they did exactly what she needed them to do. Her body wasn't big enough to handle much more of this.

Then, the soft sound of birds reached her hears. Her head snapped towards Kakashi, seeing the fog slowly lifting. His hand was sparking with his chakra in the well-known jutsu he created. Zabuza was held down by the ninken, powerless to dodge. He was done for.

As Kakashi shot forward, she saw Sakura and Tazuna. Naruto and Haku. Naruto was charging towards Haku, kunai drawn and ready to kill. It would be the first person he's ever killed.

Suddenly, Haku grabs his hand, stopping the attack. Kiyo could just barely hear his voice before he disappeared. "I'm sorry Naruto. But I can't die yet." And Haku was gone.

Kiyo turned her attention back to Kakashi and Zabuza as he lifted his hand, and stuck. Blood flew in all directions from the force of it. But it wasn't Zabuza's. Or Kakashi's.

"You said my future was death." Zabuza taunted as Haku stood there, hand on Kakashi's arm while his own went through Haku's chest and out the other end. "It seems you missed again."


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh..." Kiyo said softly. She took a step forward to help, but her leg buckled, causing her to fall to her knees. She looked down at her wrapped leg, giving it a wiry smile. She didn't heal it all the way so she could save her strength. He put her hand to the bandages and felt the wound. It wasn't to bad on the outside. But the internal damage got worse with her moving around and putting pressure on it. She didn't have enough chakra to heal it and stay conscious. She needed to stay awake to make sure Naruto stayed safe.

"Naruto!" Kiyo called, gaining the blonde's attention. "Stay out of it!" She said in a commanding tone. She noticed Naruto about to yell something at Zabuza, and she didn't want Naruto to push himself again.

"Naruto! Kiyo" Sakura yelled. "You're alive!" She sounded so happy. "Where's Sasuke then?"

Kiyo shifted a bit so she didn't see Sasuke on the floor. She might get the wrong idea and flip out. Kiyo didn't want to deal with that. Before she knew it, Tazuna and Sakura were running this way. Past Naruto who looked completely devastated. Kiyo had to quickly take one of the senbon and stab her burned shoulder with it so it looked like she was holding back tears of sadness.

Sakura took one look at Kiyo and Kiyo turned away, looking at the floor, letting the tears flow as she set the senbon back onto the ground silently.

"He's so cold..." Sakura muttered.

"Don't hold back for my sake." Tazuna said. "There are times when it's right to give in a shed some good honest tears."

Kiyo shook her head silently, still facing away from them. It was easier to act when they couldn't see her face. She was hurting, of course. But not because Sasuke was dead. He wasn't dead. But her shoulder now stung because she stabbed it with a needle.

"I...always got perfect scores on my tests in school." Sakura said softly. "I memorized each and every one of the hundred rules of conduct for a shinobi. I used to write them with pride. We had a test one day. And the question was..." She took a shaky breath. " _What is the twenty-fifth rule of shinobi conduct?_ I just wrote down the answer, like always." Then she began to cry. "No matter what happens, true shinobi must never show their emotions. Th-the mission is the only priority. Carry that in your heart. And never...never...shed a tear."

She failed at that conduct right after saying it. She sobbed. Loudly.

Kiyo looked towards Naruto and pushed herself to her feet. "Naruto..." She said softly, beginning to walk towards him.

He turned around and ran towards her instead, putting his hands on her shoulders. "...just sit down, Kiyo..." He said softly. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him to the ground with her.

"It's okay." She said softly. "I won't tell anyone."

Naruto lowered his head and rested it on her chest. The ground between them began to get wet, as if being rained on.

Kiyo looked up, partially covering Naruto's ears as Kakashi and Zabuza threw one last attack at each other. Zabuza never hit his mark, but Kakashi stabbed him in the arm, where the muscles are.

"Now you can't use either arm." Kakashi said. "No katas, no chakra, no jutsu."

"Well. He's certainly made a mess out of you." Came a voice from the other end of the bridge. "What a pity."

Kiyo looked past Kakashi and Zabuza, seeing a very short man with many brutes backing him up.

"Gato...What are you doing here?" Zabuza asked. No tone of friendliness, if anything, it sounded colder than before. "Why did you bring all of them?"

"There's been a slight change in the plan, Zabuza." The short man, Gato, said. "You're going to die. Here and now, _Demon_."

"What?" Zabuza asked slowly.

"You must have guessed, I never meant to pay you." Gato said with a careless shrug. "It's such a bother hiring a skilled shinobi affiliated with one of the top villages. It's expensive, and they tend to have friends who object when I betray and kill them. It's much simpler to hire rogue ninja, like yourself. No one cares what I do to you once the job is done."

Kiyo felt Naruto lift his head and she let go, letting him stand up and wipe his eyes. He kept a hand on her shoulder, either as support to keep him up, or to keep her down.

"All you ninja are so eager to fight each other. Once you've worn each other down, common thugs can finish you off easily. It's a great business plan. Efficient and inexpensive." Gato continued. "My only mistake was hiring you in the first place. Calling yourself the _Demon of the Mist_. That's just false advertising. You're no demon."

"Who are they?" Naruto asked. "That's some crowd."

"Our fight is over, Kakashi" Zabuza said, turning to face Gato and the thugs.

"Yeah." Kakashi nodded.

Gato took a few steps forward and paused as he reached Haku's body. He said a few things before kicking his face. The sound rang out, making Kiyo frown deeply.

"What are you doing you creep!?" Naruto yelled before he suddenly dashed away.

Kiyo was immediately in front of him in a flicker. "Wait, Naruto." She said. "There's to many of them for you to take on at this point." The tag shouldn't be draining his chakra anymore, but it must be low still.

Naruto instead turned to Zabuza. "Why don't you do something?!" He shouted. "He worked for you! He was practically your slave!"

"I wouldn't say that." Kiyo said softly, as her arm was pushed to the side.

"What do you suppose I do?" Zabuza asked sarcastically. "He's dead."

"But you should care!" Naruto replied. "He was your partner. Your comrade! You worked together for years!"

"Gato's been using me." Zabuza said. "And I was using Haku. Weren't you listening?"

"Do...Do you really mean that?" Naruto asked. He yanked away from Kiyo and began running again.

"Stop it, Naruto!" Kakashi said. "Leave him alone. Our fight is over."

"Shut up!" Naruto said, his voice still as loud as ever. "He's still my enemy!"

Kiyo sat down on the ground again, her eyes closing a bit.

"He...He really cared about you! He was devoted to you! But you think that's just nothing?! That he was nothing? You don't feel a thing?! Are you really that heartless?!" Naruto's voice got steadily louder as he continued. "He gave his life for you! Is this how you get powers as strong as yours?" His voice steadily went down. "He...died...without any of his dream ever coming true. To die as his tool...that's too much. Too cruel."

"Kid..." Zabuza interrupted softly. "Not...another word."

Kiyo heard that the big man was crying as well. She also heard Kakashi step behind her and kneel down. "You okay?"

Kiyo nodded. "Yeah. Just need to stay awake a little longer... You know?"

Kakashi sighed. "Just go to sleep. I'm watching him."

Kiyo shook her head as she felt Kanemaru climb onto her head. She didn't notice she tilted backwards. She didn't notice she fell asleep right there with Kakashi's hand preventing her from hitting the ground. She didn't wake up until everything was said and done. Zabuza and Gato were dead, Sasuke was alive and well. Naruto was safe, and so was the bridge. She got to see the final hours of building it, though. And a couple of the villagers thanked her personally. She brushed off any gifts they tried to give her, and promised to try coming for a visit in the future. But the life of a shinobi is hard work. She may not be able to visit ever again.


	20. Chapter 20

The Chunin Exams were in a week.

Kiyo didn't know what to do. She's been doing normal missions with her team, like a Genin. But she was uneasy now. What would she do for the Exams? She can't take them again. Maybe she can be used to help out or something.

She was walking down the busy streets after a training session. Sasuke went home as usual. Sakura went home as well. Naruto went to Ichiraku Ramen's to treat himself, and was upset when Kiyo turned him down.

Kiyo was going to the Hokage's office for advice on what to do.

"Kiyo." A familiar face appeared beside her in a puff of smoke.

Kiyo sighed, stopping to face him. "What do you want Kabuto? I thought you were off being double-agent or something."

"Now. Why would you hold that against me, my old comrade?" He asked, bending down a bit. "You know it was proven to be a genjutsu. I had no control over my own actions."

Kiyo scoffed. "Yeah right. I know what I saw that day."

Kabuto sighed. "Are you still upset about that?"

"Of course!" Kiyo said, her voice rising a bit. "You almost burned Kanemaru alive. You almost got me completely blind. And you almost killed Cho-Sensei."

Kabuto closed his eyes and stood at his full height again. He sighed. "Let's just drop the topic." He said, his voice cold. He didn't like this subject at all. He wanted away from it. "I am here on orders from the Hokage."

"Orders?" Kiyo asked, her outward appearance had calmed down.

"We have a mission." Kabuto explained. "At first, it was going to just be me. Until my sensei came up and suggested I take you with me."

"He's still brain dead." Kiyo interrupted.

"That's my sensei your badmouthing." Kabuto said, a underlying warning tone.

"Yeah, yeah. And did the Hokage order me to go on this mission with you?" Kiyo said, turning on her heel to go home instead.

"Yes. He did. We leave in thirty minutes."

"When do we get back?"

"We should be back before the Exams begin. It's just to the Land of Rice Patties."

"Isn't that where the new Hidden Village has appeared?" Kiyo questioned. All sighs of any threatening conversations gone in the wind.

"Yes. I believe this has something to do with the upcoming exam. I'm guessing a double-check to see who will be participating."

Kiyo nodded. "That makes sense. I'll go pack, and meet you at the north gate."

Kabuto nodded as Kiyo jumped up into the slowly darkening sky.

Kiyo made sure her scrolls were packed with everything she would need as she wrote out a quick letter to Kakashi. _**Called out on a mission. Should be back before the Exams begin**_. She set it on her dining table before leaving.

Kanemaru had a small bag on as well, holding a single pouch for a scroll to sit on his back. They jumped out of her window, closing it behind them as they went north.

* * *

When they got to the half-way point, they stopped to rest. Kabuto cooked while Kiyo hung upside down in a tree, watching him closely. The last time she was on a mission with Kabuto, was during _that_ incident.

She closed her eyes and relaxed, listening to the soft sounds of the forest around them. But they were quickly interrupted with sounds of metal on metal, and metal on flesh. A soft yip was mixed in there as well. Not to mention the sound of a body hitting the ground.

Her eyes shot open as she almost lost concentration. She made it looked like she was pretending to be childish again and flipped, landing on her feet in front of Kabuto. "Ta-da." She said.

"Trying out for the circus, Kiyo?" Kabuto asked, sounding amused.

Kiyo stuck her tongue out at him with a childish huff. In her head, her thoughts were spinning. She hasn't thought about that day in a while. Granted, it was barely two years ago but she's always ignored it. Like it never happened. Cho-Sensei did survive that day, but with no memory of ever being a shinobi. And in turn, not knowing who Kiyo was. She lives a peaceful, normal life as a helper at a blacksmith. The same blacksmith Michio's family ran.

"Anything I can do to help?" She asked, hoping for a job to distract her.

"Just stay quiet, if you don't mind." Kabuto replied.

"That's not fun." Kiyo huffed.

"It's not supposed to be."

"How about we talk about the Chunin Exams?" Kiyo offered, sitting down on the ground.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Why you keep failing, for one. It's not that hard. You certainly have the skill set to pass and make it to Chunin. You have the brains, the medical, and the fighting." Kiyo said.

Kabuto shrugged. "Don't ask me. I-"

"Don't blame it on your team." Kiyo interrupted.

He sighed. "We just haven't been good during most of the Exams. Whether it was teamwork, or something else. Something always got in the way."

Kiyo nodded a bit before leaning back. "SO, the plan is we're going to eat then get going?"

"I don't know about you, but we were traveling all night. I'd like to rest up a bit."

"Okay. I'll take watch then. You sleep, and wake up whenever you want."

"Aren't you at least a little tired? Don't children need more sleep than adults?"

"I know how to live three days straight without any shuteye and still act normal, and fight at my best."

"I believe that's an exaggeration."

"The enemy won't know. Fake it until you make it."

"That's not very good advice."

"It works for lots of things. Tests, battles, training, etc."

"Just eat."

"You finally finished!"

"It didn't take that long."

"Ten whole minutes is too long." Kiyo said.

"You counted?"

"I rounded."


	21. Chapter 21

Kiyo leaned up against the tree as she finished creating the barrier. If anything passed through it, she would be alerted if she or Kanemaru didn't sniff them out first. Kabuto was sleeping normally inside the tent, the scroll tucked underneath his pillow. She had the contact in her left eye again, but it was closed for now. She didn't want a headache from searching through two different perspectives at once.

It's been about an hour sense Kabuto fell asleep. It's been pretty quiet. The shadows were shrinking as the sun reached it's peek. Kiyo shook her head, pulling out one of her scrolls. Her water canteen appeared and she took a quick drink out of it before sealing it back into the scroll.

Her mind began to wander as she looked up past the trees and at the clear sky. The memory that her mind chose to look at was conveniently, the first time she had met Kabuto. It was after Kiroichi's first mission as a squad leader. It went as smoothly as one could hope. Kabuto was on his team, and the two of them became good comrades. They fought well together, yet they also fought a lot. Kiyo would find them talking a lot, but she was pretty shy and didn't want to introduce herself.

 _"I was thinking you weren't gonna show up." Michio said._

 _I looked over my shoulder to see a boy about the same age as Michio and Kiroichi walk in. We were having a meal at Ichiraku Ramen's while Cho-Sensei was out on a mission. He had the shinobi leaf on his forehead._

 _"Yeah. Sorry for being so late guys." He said as he sat down next to Kiroichi. "Had to run an errand for my sensei." Then he turned his gaze to me. "You must be Kiyo." He said kindly. "I've heard so much about you from your teammates."_

 _I had ducked behind Michio for a bit, composing myself, before looking back at him and nodded. "Hai. Kiyo Inuzuka."_

 _"I'm Kabuto Yakushi." He smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you."_

 _I felt my face flush and I hid behind Michio again. This resulted in hearing his laugh for the first time._

Kiyo was pulled off memory lane when she felt something cross the barrier. She looked around, listening for whatever it was. Then there was a soft rustle in the tree above her. She looked up to see it was a snake. A small snake, though. So it was fine. She stood up and jumped to the net tree. Problem solved.

She relaxed again, listening for something else. She heard Kabuto's deep breathing and Kanemaru's soft padding across the ground on the other side of camp. The soft hissing of the snake was there to. Kind of hard to forget that. Another sound was birds flying. One bird flew into the barrier, then out. Then in again, then out. Kiyo looked up, finding where it is. Once she did, she watched it. For a whole minute.

After this minute, she took a kunai and threw it. The bird stopped annoying her after that. It would probably become a meal for the snake instead. It was a win-win situation for Kiyo and the snake.

Kiyo opened her left eye to check in on Kanemaru. It was black. She began to panic as she shot to the other side of the campsite. Her didn't hear the soft padding of paws anymore either.

"Kanemaru?" She called softly as she landed on the ground. "Kanema-Oh." Kiyo closed her eyes and sighed.

Up against a tree was a curled up ball of black fur.

"You fell asleep, silly puppy." Kiyo said softly, picking him up. "It's okay. Just me. Go back to sleep." She said as she walked back towards the tent and crouched down, making sure she wouldn't get a kunai in the face as she set the sleepy puppy down inside.

* * *

Kakashi waved a hand as the three Genin ran of in their own directions. He probably should have told them about the exams earlier, but it took a lot of convincing to get the application papers. And he also had to come to an agreement about what Kiyo could do. The teams were made of three people, and three people only. And Kiyo was a Jonin. So she couldn't participate anyway. Not legally, at least. The Hokage had a talk with Ibiki, and the solution became Kiyo would help out during the first exam. She would know all the answers and she would have to ignore people cheating off of her.

One problem. Kiyo wasn't here. She hasn't shown up to any of the team meetings. When Naruto went to her apartment it was completely locked up. Kakashi locked up his apartment whenever he was pulled off on a mission. Was Kiyo pulled off on an emergency mission?

Kakashi was going to the Hokage to find out.

"Come in, Kakashi." Hiruzen said as he felt the familiar chakra outside his window. He had been talking to the proctors about a few things. Letting them get an insight on who was participating and what to expect.

"Good afternoon." Kakashi said politely.

"Good afternoon to you to. How's your team doing? Did they take the news well?"

Kakashi nodded as he closed the window behind him. "They're just fine. They ran off to go start studying right after I told them it was in four days."

Hiruzen chuckled. "Well, they do have a lot to catch up on in four days. And Kiyo? She hasn't come in asking questions so I assume you told her?"

Kakashi frowned. "No..." He said slowly. "I actually haven't told her yet."

"Oh?" Hiruzen questioned.

"I actually came here concerning Kiyo. She hasn't shown up to any of our team meetings. And her apartment is locked up. I believed she was on a mission." Kakashi said, his voiced laced with worry.

Hiruzen frowned as well. "I haven't sent her out on any mission. And she hasn't come to me, saying she's been invited on a mission."

"So she's missing." Kakashi stated bluntly.

Hiruzen nodded. "It appears so."

Kakashi sighed, closing his eye.

"I'm going to send a team out to find her. You stay here and not make their job harder. Understood?" Hiruzen said, knowing what the silver-haired Jonin was thinking.

"...Hai...Kakashi said calmly.

"We'll find her. And you'll be the first to know." Hiruzen said with a small smile. "Now, you go have a good night's rest. I have do look through all these reports before I get to retire." He added with a light chuckle.

Kakashi nodded with a small smile, now back to his usual self. "I would say I wish I could help you, but I'm afraid you'll take me up on that offer."

"Get out of here before I decide you can help me." Hiruzen said jokingly and the Jonin was off. Out the door this time. He turned his attention to the ANBU standing off to the side. "You know what to do."

"Hai."


	22. Chapter 22

When Kabuto woke up, there was no sounds outside at all. It was almost to quiet. Kiyo was one to always be moving so she never fell asleep. He knew this because of the few times he had to watch after her and she refused to sleep. She would be moving so much, it kept him from relaxing.

He put his glasses on and looked around, seeing Kanemaru sleeping soundly by his feet. At the slightest movement, his eyes shot open and Kabuto had to make sure he wasn't scratched by metal claws. It was bad the first time it happened, he didn't want to experience it a second time.

"Morning Kanemaru." He said calmly. "Did Kiyo let you fall asleep to?"

Kanemaru shook, before barking and waiting at the entrance of the tent.

Kabuto nodded as he crawled over and opened it up. The small dog was off in the blink of an eye. Probably to go find Kiyo. He should to, after he packed up camp.

"She probably fell asleep, seeing as a slept a lot longer than I should've." He said with a sigh. "Thankfully we weren't ambushed." He closed up the tent and sealed it off into a scroll for Kiyo to put into her jacket when she got here.

"You need to trust me more, Kabuto." Kiyo said from behind him.

He looked over his shoulder as she yawned. "Glad to see you're not dead." He said with a small smile.

"I was awake, I was awake." She muttered. "Thanks for packing up, though."

"Don't mention it. Think you can make it the rest of the way?"

"Of course!" She smiled.

* * *

Sakura looked left and right. She had a goal in mind. She had to find someone so they can answer a few questions she had. Hinata had said that Kiba was walking around the market, getting a few things for his mother. When Hinata asked why, Sakura answered honestly.

"Kiyo hasn't been showing up to our team meetings. We're worried. I was hoping Kiba had some answers." Sakura said before she left. She was glad that Hinata was so kind and willing to help. It took a while to get actual info out of the stuttering girl. But it was worth it.

"Kiba!" She yelled, spotting the white dog sitting on top of a mess of brown hair.

"Sakura?" Kiba said in surprise. "What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?"

"It's about Kiyo." Sakura said.

Kiba's expression dropped. "Oh. What about her?" He asked as he began walking again.

Sakura walked beside him. He did have things to do. Walking and talking wasn't a hard task at all either. "She hasn't been showing up to any of the team meetings recently. I was wondering if you knew anything."

Kiba frowned. "Um...I don't actually. She's been spending a lot of time around you guys, mainly Naruto, so I just thought she was with you guys still. How many days has she been gone?"

"Today would make four."

"Huh...we can check her apartment after I give these to my mom. She has a spare key."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem." Kiba grinned.

"Do you have any other places to go to?" Sakura asked. "I'd like to help, as a way of thanking you."

"Really? Nah. You don't have to. I already have everything I need anyway."

"Can I at least help carry a bag or two?"

Kiba shook his head again. "It's not polite to let the lady carry the bags. The man is supposed to carry them all."

"Sense when were you a man?" Sakura asked, whole expression showing she was unamused and ready to punch him.

"Okay, okay! Don't punch me, please!" Kiba said, holding in a laugh.

"I'm only here to find out what happened to my teammate. Nothing more."

Kiba nodded. "Got it. You know, this actually isn't the first time she's gone and disappeared like this."

"Really? Did she skip days at the Academy to?"

"At the Academy?" Kiba asked. "Um, yeah. Sure." He nodded. "It's actually the reason why she was put in our class when she was."

"Mind telling me about her?" Sakura asked politely.

"Sure. I'll tell ya what I can." Kiba shrugged. "Just wait out here a bit."

Sakura nodded. She wondered what kind of story Kiba was going to tell her. Was it an explanation of why she acted the way she did? Because, Sakura saw a bit of what happened on the Bridge in the Land of Waves. As soon as that strange chakra appeared, Kiyo was off. And not a moment later, it was gone and the dome of mirrors was gone. What did Kiyo do under the cover of the mist?

"Okay. Got the key." Kiba said as he walked out. "I know what you can do to repay me." He said as he began walking towards the apartment complexes.

"What?" Sakura asked darkly, as a warning for him not to say anything stupid.

"Help me study! Because my mom's been pestering me about it. If you help me, then she'll get off my back about it!" Kiba smiled.

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine. Now, tell me the story you were going to tell me."

"Story? Oh yeah." Kiba nodded. "Sure. You do know that Kiyo's parents were KIA, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. We found their names of the KIA memorial."

Kiba nodded. "Well, after that happened, Kiyo became dark and almost emotionless. There was an incident where she almost lost her mother figure and her best friends. Kanemaru was badly injured as well. And, in that incident, Kiyo lost sight in her left eye."

Sakura gasped. "No way! What happened?!"

Kiba shook his head. "That, I believe I have no right to tell. Anyway, this nice medical guy named Kabuto gave Kiyo these cool contacts. One goes to Kanemaru and the other goes on her left eye. Kanemaru is like a seeing eye dog. Literally." Kiba smiled.

"Is that why she joined our class so late? She was getting used to all that?"

Kiba nodded. "Yep. Basically. And, here's her apartment!" He pulled out a small silver key. "Don't look into her things to much. Gotta respect her privacy to, you know."

"I know, I know." Sakura said, waving her hand as she walked in. She believed that Kiba was talking about Kiyo's lady things. But Sakura was a girl to. So it was fine.

"What's this?" She asked as she saw a piece of paper on the dining table. "Called out on a mission?" She read.

"What?!" Kiba jumped in and Akamaru snatched the paper away.

"How can Kiyo be called out on a mission?" Sakura demanded, knowing Kiba knew something. "She's a Genin."

"Um...Maybe because you guys have four Genin on your team, Kiyo can afford to be moved around and help other teams?" Kiba said, a panicked look in his eyes.

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes! Yes it is!"

"I'm going to ask Kakashi-Sensei about this." Sakura said, taking the slip of paper from Akamaru and running out.

"Sakura! Wait! Oh..." Kiba sighed, letting his hand drop. "So, what part did she rip off?" He asked, bending down to his poor companion.

Akamaru opened his mouth and the bottom part of the message was ripped off. "At least she said she'll be back before the Exams." Kiba said with a smile. "But now...we have Sakura's questioning to deal with. And knowing her, she'll tell Sasuke. And Naruto will overhear. Then we'll be dealing with all of Team 7."


	23. Chapter 23

Kakashi looked down at the ripped paper his Genin was shoving in his face. It was about lunch time and he was having dinner with Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy.

"What's this about Kakashi?" Asuma asked.

Kurenai tapped Asuma's shoulder and began to whisper in his ear.

Sakura saw the facial expressions of the other Jonin changing. None of them helped put her mind at ease.

"Well?"

Guy leaned over Kakashi and looked at the note. "That's Kiyo's handwriting, is it not?"

Sakura nodded. "I sure hope it is."

Kakashi put a hand on the girl's head, rubbing his thumb in her hair for a bit. "Whatever this is, the situations has already been taken care of. I promise."

Sakura frowned as Kakashi took the note and set it down on the table in front of Guy. "Now, you should get back to studying. The Exams begin in two days now."

Sakura sighed. "Fine. But I still want answers. Where'd Kiyo go? Surely you know as her sensei."

Kakashi closed his eyes in a smile. "Of course I know where she is. But, I can't tell you because it's not a mission that concerns us."

"My teammate is on that mission. How can I not know what she's doing?" Sakura argued.

"Because. You're not on that mission. You don't need to know what's going on." Kakashi said, poking Sakura just below her neck. Then he waved his hand in a shooing motion.

Sakura huffed and got moving. She usually wouldn't argue so much, but there was a plan behind all of this. She walked out and saw Sasuke and Naruto waiting. She gave them a thumbs up before she walked down the street.

Sasuke jumped to the roof of the restaurant and crouched down, craning his ears to listen to the Jonin below. Naruto would go inside in about ten minutes, yelling how Sakura told him everything, accusing Kakashi of keeping secrets. You know, being Naruto. Sasuke would listen. That's his whole job in this. To listen.

"I heard about Kiyo's mission. It just didn't connect that she was actually on the team with you." Asuma said.

"Kiba ranted to me for almost a whole day. Kiyo this, Kiyo that." Kurenai sighed. "So, yeah. I know what's going on."

"No one's told me!" Guy said, almost making Sasuke wince at the volume of it.

"Okay, quiet down and I'll tell you." Kakashi said. "But...knowing my team, Naruto will be running in any moment because Sakura told him in hopes he could get something done. And if that fails, Sasuke is their last resort."

"How do you know they will actually team up and try? From what I've seen their teamwork is awful." Asuma commented.

"Yes, at times they disagree. But when they have a common goal, they will work for it. I've seen it. When they tried to see what was under my mask."

That made the whole table laugh. "Please tell me they got to see." Kurenai said. "Because we all want to."

"You do?" Kakashi questioned.

"This is off topic!" Guy interrupted. "Tell me about Kiyo! Isn't she a Jonin? She trained with me for a bit before she got her first mission. I haven't seen much of her sense."

Sasuke did a double take. A Jonin? They must be kidding! That girl? Well, now that he thought about it, it did explain a few things.

"Well, yes. Her first mission is very important. She's one of the few who have a knack for Fuinjutsu. And at a young age, she can still improve." Kakashi explained. "She was placed on my team because of-"

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto interrupted, bursting through the door.

Sasuke sighed. That idiot. If only he waited a little more.

"Sakura said Kiyo was on another mission and you won't tell her a thing! What's the deal?!"

Kakashi sighed. "There are things that we do not need to know. It's not our business."

"She's my comrade! It is my business!" Naruto replied.

Sasuke realized that Sakura and Naruto were being stubborn about this, and he understood why. He wanted to know as well.

"Now just what do you think you're doing, Sasuke?"

Sasuke jerked around to be faced with Kakashi. "Wha-"

"When Naruto came running in, he came running in to a Shadow Clone." Kakashi explained. "I had a feeling after all that fuss, Sakura left to easily. I did say that you guys probably had something going on. Just didn't think it was already in action."

"Well? Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "No. I'm not. The Chunin Exams are very soon now. And you should be studying. You of all people should know this."

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "I do know this. But we cannot improve as a team if one of our team members are absent."

Kakashi closed his eyes, thinking of the best solution to this. Naruto was still yelling down below at his clone. This was supposed to be a peaceful and relaxing lunch with his comrades. If only Kiba hadn't let Sakura into Kiyo's apartment. But he couldn't blame it entirely on the boy.

"So, did Sakura tell you?" Kakashi asked.

"Tell us what?"

"She threw a story out at me, something about Kiyo's eyesight."

"No...She actually didn't tell me." Sasuke furrowed his brows. "What's the story?"

"I'll tell you and Naruto both. Just come inside." And the Kakashi disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

Sasuke looked around and waved Sakura over. She had been watching from another rooftop. She jumped over, questions filling her eyes.

"He's going to tell us about Kiyo's eyesight." Sasuke said.

"Oh...I was going to tell you guys later." Sakura said as the two of them jumped down to the street.

Sasuke nodded silently, waving her inside as he opened the door. He barely noticed when she began gushing, muttering how gentlemanly Sasuke was being.


End file.
